Completely Irresistible
by SerenityStar1
Summary: FINISHED!Ch.12 up! Darien Shield is known to be irresistible. Women can't seem to get enough of him. When he moves to Spring Hopes it's no different but when one girl denies him, what will happen?seredar fic.Epilogue out !
1. Off to a bad start

*I do not own sailor moon but this story is mine  
  
Hi This is my first fanfic. Well actually it is the first one i'm submitting so i hope you enjoy it and please dont hesitate to give me comments. ^_^  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
PG-13 (rating is a bit harsh but you can never be to careful)  
  
Chapter 1- Off To A Bad Start  
  
Getting off the plane there was already a mass of girls waiting for him. They were all looking from behind the gates since they weren't allowed in (You know its one of those private air strips). Walking down the step Darien Shield gives the girls a wave and gets into his limo.  
  
This is the first time in year that darien has been back. Darien's been living all over Europe the past years. When your rich you can do whatever you want and boy was he rich. Darien had a reputation for being a bit of a playboy. Oh what the hell he was a full blown playboy. Going anywhere without hearing his name was not likely. He was known, desired and irresistable to women. All girls who met him immediatly fell for his charm not to mention his devilishly good looks.  
  
Looking out the window as he passed by all the girls at the gate he could see that America wasn't going to be any different from Europe. It was obvious that he was even know here. Its amazing how gossip travels. He planned to do what he always did : move to a rich classy city, take in all the beauty possible meaning girls, after he was done he would move on to a new city leaving all the girls in the last city still wanting more. He felt somewhat important knowing that he was wanted by so many. He had fun doing this as well.  
  
The place he set his sights on this time was the one and only Millionair's City Spring Hopes (i know it's cheezy but i couldn't think of anything else) Anyone who was anyone knew about this city. It was the city where the famous vacationed, where the people are always beautiful and where everyones wallet was never ending. They had the best shops, the best resaraunts, practically the best everything. Everything had to be five star and top of the line. The city was always buzzing. The city never slept and there was never a day that not at least one person was having a party. The streets could have been paved with gold. This city was rich and so was everyone in it. Everyone in the city was a member of the famous Cresent Heights Country Club ( ya i know corny but hey it'll do) If you weren't a member you didn't even belong in the city in the first place.  
  
Darien decided he wants to see this famous country club. Pulling up in front the manager, servants, everyone was in a frenzy. He gets out of the limo with his gucci sunglasses, versace suit, and flashes his million dollar smile. All the girls could have fainted when they saw him. He was as hot as everyone said he was. Walking up to the manager Darien holds out his hand.  
  
" Darien Shield. I hope you dont mind me looking around your club."  
  
The manager had the biggest smile on his face. Darien was practically a celebrity and not to mention he was filthy rich and people with money pleased him " Oh Mr. Shield It is an honor to have you here."  
  
Darien looks at him and smiles " Yea i know."  
  
"I'm Jeffrey Peterson the manager of Cresent Heights and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. On behalf of the whole club Welcome." He says excitedly.  
  
" Yea thanks." Darien walks in and everyone gasped when they saw him. Whispers went through out the whole room. It that acually him. Oh my god it's Darien Shield. He is so hot. I heard he has so much money that it takes ten banks to hold it all. All the rumors where flying around the room. Every room he walked in he was being followed by a herd of girls. It was such a beautiful day outside that everyone was eating outside. As soon as he walked out he was surrounded by women and their mothers. Any mother would love it if her daughter were married to someone as rich as he was. That was what really mattered in this city. Money. It was their air and they couldn't live without it. At the head fo these girls was the snobbiest and bitchiest of them all Amanda Zigler. She was a wolf in prada.  
  
"Hi Darien." She says all giggily.  
  
"HI."  
  
"Im GET OUT OF THE WAY" she went from sweet to bitch so quickly " I'm Amanda Zigler and if you ever need anything ." she then gives him a suductive look "and i mean anything you call me ok." She smiles and manages to get out of the crowd.  
  
Watching from afar five girls at a table sat watching all the comotion.  
  
" Geez i wish all the people would move i want to see him." Says and anxious mina. Mina Bellmont that is. Ravishing blonde temptress. She loved guys and couldn't get enough of them.  
  
" Yea i know. I cant believe that he came here though." Lita says trying to peer over the peoples heads. Lita Trimphany the tenacious brunette.  
  
" O come on already move out of the way! O look who just stepped out A-Man-Duh Bitchler " Rei demand wanting to catch only a glipse of this guy. The firey raven haired Rei Connelly.  
  
" I must admit im a bit intrigued myself. Although what you said was very mean rei " Amy adds. Amy Bartlett the intelligent blue haired one of the group.  
  
" Frankly i dont see what the big fuss is about. He just like everyone else." Serena says with a frigid tone. Serena or Serenity Parker the beautiful blonde angel. Well at least she looked like one.She was known as the ice queen. She was hard as rock and couldn't be broken. She was the grounded one of the group. She was never the type get over excited at the arrival of new people. She was always serious. She believed that there was no time to waste on petty little things. She was an actress you would expect her to be different but that's just the way she was.  
  
( I decided that serena was acually going to be you know serious in this story. She's always portrayed as scatter brained but you know she can be smart to. So that explains that. Dont worry she still is a little lack minded but not as much as she usually is )  
  
All the girls look at her. They weren't surprised she would say something like that. They couldn't figure her out. " Of course the ice queen couldn't care less. The world could be coming to an end and it wouldn't matter just as long as her stage is still standing she will be ok." Rei says mockingly. Serena was a musical theatre brat. She lived to perform. Singing and acting were her passion.  
  
" So i dont get excited about dumb things i dont see why that makes me a bad person."  
  
"Your not a bad person but even i think you need to loosen up." Amy adds thinking it might help.  
  
The other girls were to busy staring up a storm. Darien was about to pass out. All these girls crowding around him he could hardly breath. You'd think these girls would be more civilized.Squeezing his way out he saw that there was acually a table of girls that wasn't as enthusiastic as the other girls. He starts to walk over to them and the girls begin to freak. "Oh my god he is coming this way!" Mina shreiks out.  
  
The girls were so excited but hid it very well. Walking over as smoothly as possible it was as if he were trying to temp them. Looking at him the girls noticed that all the talk about him was true. He was so handsom. His midnight black hair combed back with some hair still hanging over his. He had the broad shoulders, the perfect body practically and not to mention how blue his eyes. Standing beside the table darien gives that pearly smile of his and leans forward. " Hello ladies. I dont believe that we met."  
  
All the girls were practically drooling. Serena just shakes her head whispering to herself " O goodness i cant believe i know these people."  
  
Then amy gets her stregth back and introduces eveyone. " Well i'm Amy Bartlett. This is Mina Bellmont, Lita Trimphany, Rei Connelly and Serena Parker." They all smile at him except for serena who just gave him a little smirk. Darien was amazed he has hit the jackpot. It was a table of beautiful targets. The one that especially caught his eye was the lovely golden haird serena.  
  
Darien smiles " Well i'm quite sure you already know who i am."  
  
Serena just smiles and says "No i'm acually not quite sure who you are. Are you the guy who got arrested for getting in the middle of a fight between two strippers?"  
  
Darien just grin smugly " Well that was a while ago and it didn't quite happen that way."  
  
"oh" Serena smiles and looks away from hin holding back her laughter. Everyone just looked at her stunned she acually said that.  
  
" I hope you ladies dont mind if i join you."  
  
All the girls in unison answered yes except serena was anxious to leave. " Well then you guys just have a good time. I have a life to get back to." All the girls just looked at her with their mouths open shaking their heads thinking how could she be so rude. She gets up from her seat and says as she's walking away  
  
" I'll see you guys later at rehearsal."Darien was astonished. That was the first time in his life that a women was rude to him. It was the first time anyone for matter gave him the cold shoulder. He couldn't believe that his charm didn't even have any effect on her at all. But he had to admit it was intriguing.  
  
The girls had lunch with darien and ten thousands watching them. Everyone was extremely jealous of them. The girls just sat there and laughed at all his jokes even though they weren't funny. Still with thoughts of serena in his mind darien decided to find out all he can. "So whats this rehearsal i heard about?"  
  
"O well there is a musical that the club is putting on and we're in it." Mina says happily.  
  
" Really what musical?" Darien asked as if he were genuinely interested.  
  
"It was one that was written by one of the members called "For your love" Its acually pretty good." Lita answers.  
  
" What part do you guys play?" He says looking at amy.  
  
"Well we are extras we just have small parts saying a couple of lines and of course serena has the lead."  
  
" O i swear that girl she's always gotta be on stage. Its like she go crazy without it. Besides the only reason she got the lead it because she can sing and act and dance but other than that.." Rei adds obviously jealous.  
  
"You girls wouldn't mind if i watched in on this rehearsal do you?"  
  
They all say in unison that it was ok. Then mina looked upset " O but then i'm afraid something would happen."  
  
Darien was confused " What do you mean happen?"  
  
"Well serena will be there and from earlier i dont think she's to fond of you." All the girls happy faces faded. They realized that if serena and darien were put together that she just might do something not so good.  
  
"Who cares what serena thinks it's not her club. He could come if he wants." Rei says trying to defend him. The rest of the girls agreed and mina was out numbered. They look at their watches and realizes that they are late.  
  
Serena is sitting on the stage with very pissed off look on her face. "What the hell is taking them so long!" The guys around her just took a step back not knowing what she would do. "Goodness they are probably talking to that guy still."  
  
Chads head immediately popped up "What guy! Rei with a guy?" Seeing him freak out the other guys got a bit uneasy themselves.  
  
"Chad please he is just some conceited spoiled guy who everyone seems to love but honestly i done see why."  
  
Greg then jumps up "Wait what do you mean eveyone loves him? Amy wouldn't go for that type of guy right? Would she?"  
  
Then they all walk into the auditorium hanging all over darien laughing and smiling. All the boys hearts just seem to be broken in half but at the same time was filled with an ever lasting hatred for this guy who was taking their girls away from them. Serena just sat there watching this and was so angry. The had brought this guy into a rehearsal. A time that was suposed be where they got work done.  
  
She stands up and cleared her throat for their attention. They all turned to look at a very very very mad serena "So where were you guys that was so important that you had to be an hour late for rehearsal? No wait let me guess you were abducted by aliens and they wouldn't let you go or oh there was a war and you had to fight in it. If none of these reasons are why your late then dont tell me cause i really dont wanna hear it right now." Everyone took a couple of steps away from her. They could practically see the fire in her eyes and the steam coming out of her ears.  
  
Amy then steps up bravely "Come on serena you know that we would never mean to do this on purpose its just that um..."  
  
"Dont start amy. Lets just get to work ok." She turns around and grabs her music.  
  
They all say ok not wanting to make her pist cause that was just serena mad. Seeing her pist off is like seeing a lion jump onto his prey. Mina then walks up to her " O yea and darien is going to watch us rehearse." She then flinches thinking that serena would yell but she didn't surprisingly. She just looked up and gave a halfhearted smile. The boys walk over to their instruments giving darien dirty looks.  
  
Serena turns around to start but it was a bit annoying to see darien looking at her. She then starts to recite her lines and then the music started in the background and she sang one word and saw darien laughing. "Excuse me do you mind?" Serena says angrily.  
  
"Im sorry go ahead." darien says as his laughter dies down only to start again when serena started to sing again.  
  
"Ok thats it. What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing its just that your not exactly singing that great."  
  
" Oh and i suppose you can do better. You know what i'd like to see that, why dont you get up here mr.bigshot lets see you do this."  
  
"No thats ok i dont sing."  
  
" O i see how it is. Your all talk."  
  
"I could do it if i wanted to."  
  
"Then your afraid."  
  
" I am not afraid."  
  
"Then sing." She says while holding out the microphone. He gets up and grabs the mic and the music starts. He started to sing and was worse then serena. He had a good voice but it wasn't sounding to good then.  
  
"Ok you know this isn't my fault. This is poorly written music." Darien says in his defense.  
  
"O right blame it on the music."serena says giggling.  
  
"No look its all like small and ...."  
  
"Yea ok. Why dont you leave it to the professionals and stop criticising." She says interupting him. She grabs the mic and the music and leaves him standing there. "Ok i guess rehearsals over. None of you want to be here so why dont we just call it quits for the day." They all sigh and grabbed their things. All the girls walked up to darien who was so disoriented right then. He had never been spoken to in such a harsh tone and he was never embarrassed before.  
  
" Sorry about her it's just you dont talk about serenas singing. She is so overly defensive when it comes to her talents." amy says trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Yea i mean she has worked so hard to get this far and it bugs her when people criticise her on something she knows she good at." Lita adds.  
  
"Yea well i made an ass out of myself that should make her happy." Darien says turning away.  
  
"Look serena doesn't mean to act all unkind it's just you bug her. Its not like she gets joy out of making fun of people. She really is kind hearted but when people get on her bad side its hard to get back on her good." Just then serena walks past them and leaves. All the girls felt bad for letting darien come. They knew something would happen but they did it anyways.  
  
" How is it i got on her bad side in the first place? This is so new to me. No one has ever been so rude to me." The girls just looked at him and then realised that what serena said before was true. He was just a snobbish guy. Always expecting everyone to love him just because he was rich and handsome. They all start to walk to the door.  
  
Rei turns around and looks at him with a smile " Are you coming to the party tomorrow?"  
  
"What?" Darien just looked at her confused  
  
"The party the Whitmore party."  
  
"Oh yea i am."  
  
"Well maybe then you could you know try to get on serena's good side. I know its not to great being brushed aside." Darien just smiles at her. It did make him feel a little bit better. The girls leave with the guys running after them and darien was still standing there by himself. He just couldn't figure it out. Why was his charisma not having an affect on her. He was angry at her but at the same time there was just something about her that made him want her more and he intends to get what he wants.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hi ! Yea i know i made serena a bit mean but when you read more you'll learn new things. At least  
  
she's not a cry baby. Anyways i hoped you liked the story so far. Please read and review. Sorry for any  
  
typos. ^_~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Party time

*I dont own sailor moon ok  
  
* Hi thank you for all the reviews i'm glad you like it so far but the story is only starting. You'll begin to notice that i have alot of things happen all in one week or something like that. I'm just trying to make the chapter numbers reasonable. Well i hope you like this chapter! ^_^  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
PG-13  
  
Chapter 2- Party Time  
  
In a big beautiful mansion, Darien paced around in his living room rambling to himself. He just couldn't figure it out. Why was she so cold? Why didn't she like him? Everyone likes him. She must not be human. All these questions kept plagueing him. What was it about her that made him want her so? One thing was sure he wasn't going to give up. He had to do his best tonight. He went all out the best everything. The best tux down to the best shoes. He was going to crack her even if it took him all night.  
  
Arriving at the club he was bombarded with a wave of girls. Again he got the pleasure of seeing amanda. "Hi darien. You look great. What do you think of my dress?" She twrils around for him then hiked up her skirt noticably. It was sad how desparate she was. To get away from her he asked one to dance and she nearly lost her mind. Amanda wasn't to happy about that but he managed to successfully avoided amanda the rest of the night.  
  
He needed to get a look around the room. Dancing with a girls he got to move around the room easily. Then he saw her. Her golden blonde hair stood out through the crowd. She was beautiful in her black lace dress. He saw the other girls around her they were acompanied by the guys. He leaves the girl he is dancing with immediatly. He just left her in the middle of the dance floor. He composed himself then walked up to them. "Hello ladies how are you tonight?"  
  
All the girls turned to see Darien dressed in a simple black tux yet he made it look so good."O darien hi arent you looking sharp." Mina says smiling. Andrew then elbow her in the side. "Oh right darien it was rude of me not to introuduce you to the guys the first time you met but its never to late anyways this is Andrew Robertson, Greg Shelton, Chad Stevens and Ken Goldstein." All the guys give him a little grin and puts their arm around the girls. Serena just stood there and didn't look at him once.  
  
Darien turns to her "So with out a date for tonight i see."  
  
"And you without a groupie."Darien gives her a smirk." O look theres jason i think i'll go talk to him." She rushed out of there. She didn't want anything to do with him and she intended to get as far away as possible.  
  
Chad then starts to giggle "O look at that he just got dist." Rei then pokes him in the side telling him to stop.  
  
Greg decide to be kind and tried to cheer him up "Look you know everyone gets brushed aside by the ice queen just dont let it bug you."  
  
"Ice queen? You call her that"  
  
"Well yea unless you didn't fell her given you the cold shoulder."  
  
"Right." He just continued to stare at her. She was talking and laughing and she looked to sweet when she smiled but yet when you pist her off she became a totally different person. Pretty soon all the girls got wind that darien wasn't dancing anymore and rushed him yet again. He grabbed a girl and started to dance. One after another he danced with so many girls until they finally gave him a break well acually he lied and said he had to make a very important phone call. Even though he pretended to make a phone call, he stood there with ten girls around him all talking at the same time rambling about whatever until he realized that there was one girl he didn't dance with that was on his list from the start. Although the girls kept talking he just walked away pushing (well not pushing really ) people aside. As soon as he walks up to serena her smiles faded.  
  
"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing with me." He says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No thanks i'm just going to ....." As soon as she started to talk he grabbed her and pulled her to the dance floor. Holding her close with his arm around her waist and they start to dance. "What are you doing?" she says smiling. She had to smile people were looking at them.  
  
"The other day i heard you were a good dancer and i couldn't resist. Wait your acually smiling"  
  
"Only because i have to."  
  
"O i see how it is now it's all an act for the people. Always an actress."  
  
"Thats right."  
  
"Well the world is you stage i guess."She turns to look at him. Swallowing his pride darien speaks "Look im going to do something that i never do and you had better appreciate this but..... I'm sorry." Serena's jaw flew open. He apologised. He was shocked as well. He was never sorry for anything in his life. "Look it was out of line for me to criticise you knowing that you obviously could do a better job and for that im sorry." They continued to glide across the floor and serena's amazement never left her face. He had rendered her speechless. For once she didn't have a comeback. The music stopped and so did they but he never let go of her. They just stood there. Darien still had his arms around her. A girls walk up to darien and was about to speak when darien all of the sudden says "Not now." That seemed to pull serena back to reality.  
  
"Well i never expected that." She then gets out of his grasp and starts to walk away.  
  
"Well your not going to leave me like this are you?"  
  
She turns to look at him. She was confused "Like what?"  
  
"Well i was a good person and apologised the least you could do is accept it."  
  
She sighs and looks at him "Ok i accept." With those words all the girls looked at her. They were afraid of what she just said. What did she just accept? Did darien ask her out or something? Serena notices all the eyes and walks away with darien having a smile on his face. The rest of the night serena successfully avoided him. The girls decided that they were ready to leave so before they left the said good bye to their host and hostess and started to walk out the door when the girls saw Darien. It was only right that they said good bye to him to. They all walk up to him dragging serena along.  
  
"We are leaving now and we wanted to say bye." Amy says giving him a smile.  
  
"Why are you leaving so soon?"  
  
Lita steps up "Well you see tomorrow we are Ow!" Serena poked her in the side not wanting darien to know where they were going tomorrow.  
  
" What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
Rei then grabs serena and restrains her so that mina could talk uninterrpted "Well we are going to the beach. We have to work on our tans. You know it would be a good chance for you to see the scenery why dont you come." You could hear serena muffled voice saying no and yelling at mina to stop.  
  
Darien smiled "I gladly accept." As soon as he said that serena stopped fidgeting admitting defeat. Rei lets her go and serena leaves angrily.  
  
"Good then we will come and get you at noon. Where do you live?" Mina says happily.  
  
"Why dont i just meet you there."  
  
"Well do you know where it is?" Mina asked with smart ass look on her face. He laughs and writes down his address and hands it to her. The girls all say good bye and walk toward the guys who were waiting for them. Walking out side they saw serena standing on the steps.  
  
"Why is it you guys get joy out of bugging me?" She says not looking at them.  
  
"O come on its just the beach .Why is it your so annoyed by him?" Mina says walking up to her.  
  
"Its not just the beach. There will be major skin showing there and he bugs me with his im so cool attitude and im sure he gets joy out of bugging me too."  
  
Rei then grabs her arm and leads her to the car "O i see you dont want darien looking at your body. Why its not like your a total loss"  
  
"Well thanks Rei your so kind." Serena says sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome besides you read to much into things." Rei smiles at her.  
  
"Im sure if you got to know him you would like him." amy adds  
  
"Yea he can be a nice guy." Lita joins in.  
  
"Hey what it this im hearing? I though you were our girls not his." Ken chimes in angrily.  
  
"Thats right. You guys have boyfriends why are you all over him?" Serena adds.  
  
"We are not all over him." Mina says trying to defend herself.  
  
"O right so asking him to come to rehearsal, asking him to the beach thats not all over him." Serena adds trying to make a point.  
  
"Hey he asked to come to rehearsal and we were trying to be nice asking him to the beach."Serena just looked at lita so proud that she had a comeback. They all start to laugh seeing lita so happy she said something.  
  
"Ok well whatever lets just get home."serena said with a smile. The guys left for their car and the girls for theirs. Saying their good byes the girls got into the same car. It was easy to get home since all the girls lived with each other in the same mansion. They have been friends since birth and they intended to stay friends till the end.  
  
Walking into the house made all the girls feel so much better. Their home was their sanctuary. Going to those parties made them so sick. All the mindless people talking about how rich they are and how they can get whatever they want. The only reason they go is to save face. "You wouldn't want to give the family a bad name by not going to a party." their parents would say. The girls parents were friends as well, which is why they knew each other for so long. Their parents felt the same way about the way the people in Hope Springs acted, which is why they always travel and never came home. Switzerland one day Japan the next. As long as there was a country unvisited they would never come home. The girls had the life though. No parents, big house all to themselves, and unlimited amounts of money. They could do whatever they want whenever they want as long as they dont trash their families good name. So much freedom yet they were trapped in this elitist world.  
  
Walking in they all went their separate ways. Amy to her office and on her computer ,that thing was her life, Lita to the kitchen to cook she slept better at night after cooking, Mina to her movie room she had to get one last look at her movie star loves, Rei to her yoga room to meditate alittle before bed and serena just went to her room. She was the only one who felt so terribly uncomfortable that she had to change right away. Serena felt like she had to cut the dress off her. Her dress may have been beautiful but it was so restricting but she knew she had to deal with it cause there was one peice of advice her mother always gave her "Beauty is pain." Her mother always said that to her telling her that one must always look beautiful even if it hurts. Pain is no reason to make one's self look bad in the presents of another person even if it is just one person.  
  
Finally with the dress off she walks to her bathroom and takes the night gown from the hanger on the door and puts it on. After taking off make-up, putting her hair down, and all other things that girls do she walks onto her balcony sits down on a chair. She always liked to look at the moon for a while before she slept. It gave her a sense of peace and calmed her. Then right before going to bed she would walk over to the intercom.  
  
Pressing the button " Good night guys see you tomorrow." The intercom went threw out the whole house. There was one in each room even the bathrooms. The girls looked up from what they were doing to wish her sweet dreams. Serena then walks to her big bed and crawls in. With ten thousand pillows and stuffed animals around her serena fell asleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN-So that wasn't to bad. I hoped you enjoyed it and we'll see what happen in the next chapter when Serena and Darien have to go to the beach together. Please give me a shout if you have a comment. No flames please. I know i have some typos in here but i can't help it im not a good typist. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Fun in the Sun

* I do not own sailor moon.  
  
AN: This is another one of those chapters that helps build the story. It may not be exciting enough for some people though. Thanks for all your feedback and enjoy this chapter.PLEASE NO FLAMES. ^_^  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
PG-13  
  
Chapter 3- Fun In The Sun  
  
Bright and early rei decided its time for everyone to get up. "WAKE UP!" She yells over the intercom like a fog horn. All the girls immediatly pop their heads up.  
  
Mina looks up with her hair all tangled and scattered about "I really need to sleep with ear plugs." She says as she as she puts her head back down.  
  
Serena fell off the bed from the shock. Rei walks in to wake Serena up and sees her on the floor."Geez Serena why do you have a bed if your going to sleep on the floor?" Rei grabs Serena's robe and throws it to her "Get ready we're leaving in an hour."  
  
Serena looks up from the ground and is annoyed "What time is it? Why so early? Only an hour???"  
  
"O stop whining its ten and i told darien noon and we have to grab breakfast and stuff. There is an endless list of things to do so get up and get ready."Rei pauses and looks at Serena "May i suggest that you wear your pink bikini, the blue one peice makes you look fat." She smiles at Serena then leaves. Serena slowly wakes up and makes her way to the bathroom.  
  
All the other girls went threw the same thing. Rei walks in, yells at them, and then leaves. Rei was always the first one up for some reason and got joy out of waking them up.  
  
The last one down the stairs of course was Serena. She had her pink bikini top showing and a skirt over the bottom. With her bag in one arm and her towel in the other, she makes her way to the dining room. As soon as she walks in she was greeted with smiling faces.  
  
"Good morning Serena." Amy says looking up from her lap top. They all then greet her and she sits down.  
  
Yawing "Where is Rei?"  
  
As soon as Serena said that Rei walked through the door "There you are. Finally we can get going. I told the boys we would meet them at the beach but we got to get darien."  
  
"Maybe we should call him first." Mina says incitefully. "You know to tell him we're coming."  
  
"Well thats would be a great idea if i had his phone number but i dont." Rei replies with a little tone of sadness.  
  
"Who cares lets just get him and if he's not ready we'll leave him, thats what you always tell me." Serena add.  
  
"Right we'll just go and if he changed his mind then we'll go without him. Now we need to go." Rei demanded. They all pile into the cars. They were taking two since they didn't have a big enough car. So Rei drove one and had Lita with her while, Serena drove the other with amy and mina with her. Rei led the way serena just followed.  
  
Serena noticed that Rei packed all the beach things into her car and there was hardly any room left for the girls but they managed. She realizes that she had nothing but her bathing suit top on and got really tense, like she was going to show up at darien's place with nothing but a bathing suit top on. He would see it sooner or later but for her later was better than sooner. She then yells to Mina and Amy in the back "Can one of you guys reach into my bag and get me my tank top please."  
  
"Sure where is it?" Mina then starts to look around.  
  
"Its under my seat or under the passenger seat im not sure."  
  
"I cant find it. Whats all this crap on the ground i can barely move my feet."  
  
"Rei put a bunch of stuff in my car this morning. Can you find my bag under all her crap?"  
  
Ami then starts to look under the passenger seat and saw it. "I found it i cant get it out though this picnic basket is in my way."  
  
"Put it aside." Serena says trying to keep her eyes on the road.  
  
"There is no room back here to put anything anywhere." mina says trying to move stuff around. They all start yelling and serena was trying really hard to keep watch on the road but she loses rei in the shuffle of all the cars. Serena turns around for a second and then heard mina scream. "Serena watch out!" The light was red and she nearly rear ended someone. The cars behind her honked at her. The girls were a little shaken but ok. The light turned green and Serena managed to find Rei again.  
  
Eventually Serena got her tank top. She put it on at the next light. This time she was paying attention to the road.  
  
Pulling up to the gate of Darien's place the girls figured he would need one to keep all his adoring fans out. As the gate opened the girls drove up to the house and they saw everything. It was beautiful. there were fountains everywhere. The house was huge. It was pretty big for a guy who was living alone. It had a light and breezy feel to it. Rose bushes were everywhere you looked.  
  
Rei pulled up and Serena wasn't far behind them. Getting out of the car you can tell from the look on her face that Rei would say something " What the heck went on back there? I heard honking and i though you guys got into an accident or something."  
  
Serena, Amy and Mina looked at eachother and all said in unison "Nothing"  
  
Darien walks out to greet the girls. He had on khaki shorts and a white button shrit that he left open exposing his rock hard chest. Thats right he had the bird chest and everything. He left his shirt open purposely to get serena's attention but it didn't work she just stood there and yawned. The girls just stood there staring at him while he spoke "Hey. Let me grab a couple of things and we can go." All just shook their head but as usual Serena was not even flinching.  
  
The only words that managed to get out of Mina's mouth "Did you see??"  
  
"Yea" Rei answered still drooling.  
  
"O come on you act like you've never seen a guy before." Serena says shaking her head at them in disgust. He walks back out with his towel and things ready. He notices the two cars and turns to the only one not drooling, Serena.  
  
"So why the two cars."  
  
" Its simple really one is for the people and the other is for all of Rei's crap."Serena answered. Rei was to busy drooling that she didn't care what Serena said.  
  
"Ok so i'll just go in this one." Wasn't it her luck that Darien chose Serena's car.  
  
He did that purposely to. He saw them drive up and thought that it would be fun to ride in a car with Serena.  
  
Finally when Darien was in the car and out of the girl's sight they snapped out of their daydreams. Serena was not about to ride in a car with him so she runs up to Rei as she walked up to her car. "Oh no. Rei switch cars with me please." She pleaded with Rei.  
  
"No way Serena i dont trust you driving my car." Rei answered and got into the car. The girls then piled into the cars once again and Serena couldn't do anything about it. She walks over to the car and gets in.  
  
"Are you guys ok back there? Did you at least make it so you can move?" Serena asked buckling her seat belt.  
  
"Yea we got it." Mina answered and they were on their way. Leaving dariens drive way Serena felt eyes on her. Turning to glance at Darien she saw him looking at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"I didn't think you could drive."  
  
"She cant." Mina said giggling.  
  
" Excuse me but who is driving the car right now? You know i could just go crazy and drive off a cliff and take you guys with me. Besides im a very good driver." She says proudly. Darien laughs and looks out the window. Pretty soon Amy and Mina were telling him what everything was. Where the best places were and pointing out stupid stuff just for the fun of it. Serena felt like driving the car into a wall. It was like one of those boring tours you take at a museum. Luckily for her it wasn't to long before they were at the beach.  
  
The boys were already there. They were all leaning on the car waiting for the girls. As soon as their cars came into sight they all started jumping up down acting like children. Serena was the first to pop out of the car as if she needed air . The boys ran to the cars to grab all the stuff.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The beach wasn't to crowded and the water looked so inviting. The guys carried all the stuff so the girls didn't have to do nothing but look good.  
  
Walking to find a perfect spot a group of young girls came running up to Darien. They all started to flirt with him and it was a disgusting sight. All these girls just threw themselves at him. Everyone stood there for a little bit until Serena had enough.  
  
"O Goodness just get their numbers and get it over with would ya." She practically screamed at him.  
  
"That was done long ago." he says with a smart aleck look on his face. He parts ways with the girls and they continue to search for a spot.  
  
Finally they find a suitble spot. They put the umbrella up and got everything settled. Everyone stripped down to their bathing suits but Serena. She didn't want Darien to see her. So luckily for her one of the guys asked him to help set up so when he left Serena stripped.(Not in the bad way get your dirty little minds out of the gutter) She grabbed the tanning lotion and put some on her arms. Darien was watching her the whole time. Seeing his chance to get a couple of answers he walks over to her.  
  
"Here let me get your back." He takes the lotion from her.  
  
"Oh no. There is no way am i letting you...." she said backing away.  
  
"Come on do you want your precious skin to get sunburn?" She sighs and sits still.  
  
Usually girls always asked him to do this he never had to offer. He started rubbing on the lotion and all the girls on the beach were so jealous.  
  
Then the questions began. "What is it about me that bugs you so much?"  
  
" You cant handle the truth."  
  
"No go ahead be totally truthful."  
  
"Ok well truthfully i think you are an arrogant, conceited , spoiled, self-centered elitist snob."  
  
"Well what about you? Are you saying your not all of those things"  
  
"Excuse me but i am not an elitist snob. I may be spoiled but im not stuck up"  
  
"Wow so now im stuck -up. Well let me say in my defense..." He stopped as soon as e heard Serena giggle. He didn't notice but while he rubbed lotion on her and found her ticklish spot.  
  
"Stop." She says smiling.  
  
"O look at this the little starlet is ticklish." He then continues to tickle her. They all turn to look at Serena and Darien playing around.  
  
"See now there friends i knew it would work out." Mina said. They looked so cute together. Serena was almost to tears.  
  
She then finds her way out of his grasp "OK stop seriously."  
  
He just smiled at her. Now that she was standing he saw her full figure. Stripped down to her light pink bikini she looked stunning. The sun shining on her hair and the way she stood made her look like a model. She finally realizes that he is staring and sits down.  
  
The guys started to play volley ball so the girls challenged them to a girl against guy match. Of course the guys accepted forgetting that Mina was the best volley ball player in Hope Springs but the guys got darien to play and with him on the guys team they had a little chance.  
  
Lita then yells out to Serena."Her Serena are you going to play?"  
  
"No thats ok you go ahead." She then lies down on her beach towel and puts on her sunglasses and was about to fall asleep when an annoying voice was heard.  
  
Lifting her sunglasses with such stlye Serena looked up to see none other than The Queen of the Bitches herself, Amanda. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"It looks to me like im tanning."Serena says with such an attitude.  
  
"Look missy Darien is mine and your not going to take him away from me." She said as if the statement were true.  
  
"Right he's yours yet he comes to the beach with a big group of girls." Darien saw that Serena looked a bit mad and decides to walk over.  
  
"You know he would never go out with you. Your so" she looks up and down Serena with a snobbish smile "your just so desparate. I mean look at you your trying to show off a body that clearly not there."  
  
Serena could have bursted out laughing but she just smiles "Like thats not the pot calling the kettle black."(i think thats how the saying goes)  
  
"You know you better not make a move or i'll Hi Darien wow you look great out there." walking over he heard what she said so just to spite her he gave Serena a kiss on the cheek. Serena was shocked and appaled and had the biggest feeling to slap him but she hid it very well. Then he went the distance and sat down behind her and put his strong arms around her.  
  
Serena had the look of murder in her eyes. She was fidgitting around trying to make him let her go.  
  
"O sweetie i didn't know that you and Amanda were friends." Amanda was crazy with jealousy.  
  
"Were not." she says still trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"Wow darien i didn't know that you and Serena were an item." Amanda says holding back the anger and looking as if she were about to explode.  
  
"Well i dont know what you call us. Are we an item Rena?" Serena was shaking. She was going to kill him then throw his body off a cliff. Amanda couldn't take it anymore and just walked away so angry kicking sand and yelling at her little lackies. As soon as they were out of sight Serena exploded  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"  
  
"O come on it was harmless fun."  
  
"NO it wasn't!Now she's going to telll everyone that were an item! What did you think this town needs more gossip?" She was so furious. She could barely look at him. He branded her as one of the mindless girls who fall all over him and are at his every command.  
  
Feeling the need to cool off she just left and walked toward the water. She jumps in and swam far out to get away from him.  
  
The water was so refreshing but not enough to calm her. She couldn't believe that he would do that. You would think that he wouldn't want to be gossiped about but of course this is Darien we're talking about.  
  
Darien swam out to where she was to talk to her."Look i'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you look bad." There he went again apologising. What was wrong with him?  
  
Serena could care less what he said "Its to late now. Im forever branded as one of your many conquests. Happy now?" She swam away but he always caught her.  
  
"Look i knew that it would piss amanda off if she saw that i was with you. You wanted to piss her off didn't you? You had to admit you love to see her mad."  
  
"Look she is just another one of the many bitches in this city. I can handle it myself with out your help thank you very much."  
  
"I'm sorry what can i do to make this up to you?"  
  
"Drown" and when she said that he started to sink. "O come on Darien stop joking." She looked around and couldn't see him "Darien this isn't funny. Fine drown for all i care its one less problem i have to worry about." She starts to swim away when she was pulled under. She and darien were fighting under water. He had his arms around her and she was trying to get loose. Finally they both came up. "You jerk whats your problem? It's bad enough that you gave me a bad rep now your trying to kill me!" She says breathing heavily. Darien was breathing heavily as well so he rested his head on hers and looked at Serena still mad. It would have been a cute sight if Serena didn't look so mad.  
  
Darien looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't going to forgive anytime soon but he had to try. In a calm soothing voice " Im sorry please forgive me. I couldn't let you leave on bad term with me. "  
  
This guy never ceased to amaze her. First he was conceited now he's apologising and thinking it would work. It was just another one of his tricks.  
  
Serena just took a couple of deep breaths and then sighed. "Ok i forgive you. Now let me go."  
  
He lets her go and watched her swim away.  
  
Watching her from the water he saw her walk up to the towel with that style of her's. For some reason watching her was better than talking to her at this moment.  
  
He got out of the water eventually and the rest if the time he let her be but every second he just kept thinking why he couldn't stand to be shunned by her and the more she didn't want him the more he wanted her.  
  
It was late now so they packed everything up and left. The car ride home was quite. The girls sensed the tension between Serena and Darien and thought it best if they just kept their mouths shut.  
  
They pull into Dariens drive way and he walks over to Serena's side of the car. "I'm sorry." He kissed her on the cheek then left. She just sat there with both hands on the wheel and looked forward. The girls were stunned. He just kissed her. This was going to be an interesting ride home.  
  
She told them what happened. They were happy that amanda got burned but upset that they weren't the ones to do it. When Mina started to argue with Serena she figured she would stay out of this one.  
  
"So what people think you and Darien are going out, whats so bad about that?" Mina asked cause she knew it wouldn't bother her to go out with Darien.  
  
"I dont want to be one of his many girlfriends you hear about. I'm not going to bend my ways just because he is who he is. He is spoiled and he needs to learn that you cant get everything." She pauses and then smiles "Well at least we wont see much of him anymore."  
  
"You dont have to be so hostile and What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well im sure that i was his target "The Ice Queen". He got his story so now he will move on to someone else."  
  
"O come on he is not like that. You know there is good in everyone you just seem to look past it to all the bad things."  
  
"So wait my rep just got tarnished and your lecturing me on how i need to see good in people." They pulled in the drive way and got out of the car with Mina and Serena still bickering.  
  
"Dont worry about it Serena everythings gonna blow over i mean im sure that tomorrow everyone will know and later forget it. I mean look at the McArther scandle no one talks about that anymore." Serena just sighed.  
  
"Ok fine if you say so. Im tired im going to bed." She walks up the stairs to her room and just fell on the bed. Dropping all her things on the ground. She laid awake for alittle still mad but then quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yea i know big on overreacting over nothing but i couldn't think of anything else and if she's not a ditz she's got to be something else. I hope you liked it so far i mean not much but its something. Please review (no flames). ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Apologies and Clubbing

* I do not own sailor moon  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
AN: Thank you for you feedback. Sorry so slow getting these chapters up my editor is very slow not to mention any names (cat). I hope you like this chapter. No Flames Please i do the best i can.  
  
Chapter 4 -Apologies and Clubbing  
  
It was a peaceful morning. No Rei to wake everyone up, no cares for the day, everything was good. Every one was still tired from the day before. Slowly one by one they all went into the dining room for breakfast. Surprisingly Serena wasn't the last to wake up but the first, the last was accually Mina. She did play great the day before only problem now was that she was soar. Getting her some ice packs Serena notices that the girls need to go shopping. There was close to nothing in the fridge.  
  
"Hey you guys want to go shopping with me?" She says as she hands Mina the ice pack.  
  
"We went shopping a couple of days ago remember for the party. You got like ten thousand new outfits." Mina says trying to massage her soar muscles.  
  
"No not clothes shopping, grocery. We're low on supplies." Everyone smiled for some reason they enjoyed shopping for food more then clothes. So they all rush up stairs and get dressed. They split again. Two cars this time Serena was not going to driving. Her car still had the smell of the ocean in it. They always seem to buy so much food that they have to take two cars to get it all home anyways.  
  
Whenever they would walk into the grocery store they were stared at. No one did their own shopping. They let the cook or maid do it but these girls wouldn't allow it. They cooked, cleaned, and took care of themselves. Mostly because Lita's grandmother was a famous chef and taught Lita everything she knew. Lita would be angry to have a cook make their food for them when they were perfectly capable of doing it themselves. The girls just didn't feel the need to get a maid. The house was in sections anyways. Each section belonged to someone and it was thier job to keep their section clean which wasn't hard since they were never really home to mess is up. Getting the shopping done they all grabbed one thing and opened it in the car.  
  
Serena was first to enter the house and nearly dropped her bags. She yelled to the girls "Guys before you walk into the house i suggest that you not carry anything that breaks." They were all confused until they walked in. Flowers everywhere. Red, white, pink, and an assortment of other colors filled the room. Roses,lillies, and all types of flowers. Big teddy bears, balloons, boxes of chocolate and bottles of wine everywhere and one big card in the middle saying im sorry on the front. You would have thought is was valentines day. Serena walks up to the center table and picked up the card.  
  
"Who is this for?"Mina was anxious to know.  
  
"Me" Serena just looked around the room. All of this was for her.  
  
"Well don't keep us in suspense who sent this?" Rei demanded Serena opens the card and reads it to herself. "Well who is this from?"  
  
"Darien."she says with a sigh.  
  
"Wait a minute since when are you and Darien on terms where he sends you flowers and gifts?"  
  
"He just wanted to say sorry. Look i think we should get the groceries before they all you know go bad." She wanted to avoid the fact the she was slightly flattered. She wasn't going to be one of his slaves now, she wasn't even going to stop being truthful, It's just now she wont be to quick to judge him. They all bring the groceries in quickly. They were eager to see what Darien sent her. He sent boxes of very good chocolate, he sent bottle of very good wine he sent her little presents like a music box and some very nice silk wraps from china. All the girls were so jealous of her. She treats him like crap and he sends her flowers and candy. They helped get all the stuff into her room. Of couse they opened the wine and ate the chocolate but hey they helped. Finally done getting the last big bear into her room she fell onto her bed when the phone rang. "O goodness Hello."  
  
"How do like the presents?" Darien's voice was so prominant over the phone.  
  
"How did you get my number?" She sits up and grabs one of the bears.  
  
"I have my ways. So you got everything."  
  
"Yea the girls are enjoying the chocolate and wine you sent."  
  
"Good so you accept."  
  
"Accept what?"  
  
"The gifts, my apology."  
  
"I thought i accepted your apology yesterday."  
  
"You did it's just i know that you were still upset and i wanted to make it up to you."  
  
" Ok Well then i accept. You know you didn't have to go over board. A bunch of this stuff is to much." she says as she's looking at everything.  
  
" O but for you anything." Serena just smiled.  
  
"So what happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your to giving."  
  
"You made me see the error in my selfish ways."  
  
" Yea right now tell me the truth."  
  
" Everyone at the club knows and there was an article about us in the news letter." Serena ran down the stairs to the mail. Picking it up it said in the biggest letters "Shield and Parker romance, Their fun day in the sun."  
  
"I cant believe this."  
  
"You accepted my apology you cant take it back now." The girls just looked at Serena. Her face was drained of any expression.  
  
"Serena what is it? Who are you talking to?" Amy asked worriedly. She just puts the paper in front of then then heads off to her room. She went onto her balcony with the phone still up to her ear.  
  
"Serena its not a big deal they'll forget about it in time."  
  
"Yea. Well i think im gonna go now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok you know you can call me if you need anything you have my number."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Well yea i sent it with one of the bunnies."  
  
"Ok thanks bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
On the other end of the line darien sat in his office. What was he doing. He never did this. He gave her his number. On top of that he wasn't really thinking of himself. She was making him crazy.  
  
Serena sat on her balcony all night and fell alseep out there. In the morning she wasn't feeling to good. The night air made her sick. Amy walked into the room and saw that Serena's bed hadn't been slept in she found Serena all curled up on the couch on her balcony. "Serena were you out here all night?"  
  
"I guess i fell asleep."She says sniffling. Amy puts her hand on Serena's head.  
  
"Serena your burning up. Lets get you to bed." She helps Serena walk to her bed and tucks her in. "I advise you to stay in bed for a couple of days." Amy was the doctor in the house. Well maybe not yet but someday she will be. She walks out of the room and into the living room.  
  
"So where is that girl?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Serena is sick so i guess we go to practice without her." They all give a moment then they get up and leave.  
  
Arriving at the club was the same the people were the same. They continued with their lives and passing on dumb gossip. Practice was boring and it really had no meaning without Serena there since she was the star. Darien walks into the auditorium and saw that the girls were gloomy.  
  
"Hey this play is going to be great."  
  
"Yea well its just one of those days." Lita says.  
  
"Where is Serena?" He says looking around.  
  
"Shes sick she didnt come today."  
  
"Wait this isnt because of the whole paper thing is it?"  
  
"No she is accually sick."He gave a sigh. He felt guilty and he never felt guilty before. Thats it he needs to stop this now and get back into the swing of things. Tonight he is going to go out and the night after and the night after. He had a rep to uphold.  
  
It been a couple of days and Darien managed to suppress all the rumors of him and serena by going out every night till the sun rose. It was amazing how he could use to do this and it would be fun but now it just seemed so pointless. Going out, having girls hang all over you and drinking till you cant see, it was all so over done.  
  
On the other hand Serena was feeling better and for the joyous occasion the girls were going out tonight. Serena was still alittle pale but it was going to be night time so it wouldn't matter. When they went clubbing they went all out. They aren't the type of girls do this often. Come on a group of girls going out every night dancing till their feet hurt and get drunk. It was just not done in this city. Well at least not by people of composure.  
  
They were looking hot. Even amy went all out. The girls left the house with their heels, middrfts, halter tops and their hair all done up. They decide to take a cab there seeing as how no one by the end of the night would be able to drive anyways. When they get there it was a sight to see. It had been to long since they last didn this and if the boys find out, well they were going to get an earful but o well. The lights, the music, the atmosphere made you want to go crazy and act wild. They went club hopping to find one they liked. Then they get into one club that they knew had to be fun 'The Blue Diamond' It was the hottest, richest and best place in the whole city. As soon as they walked in the vibe given was enough to give you such an adrenaline rush. Little did they know that Darien was already there. He was surrounded by millions of girl and it didn't seem to make him very enthusiastic. Then he looks up and sees five girls just having the best time of their lives. He couldn't believe that these girls were clubbers. He walks up behind Serena and quickly puts his arms around her trying to shock her. It obviously worked since she jumped. She turns around to see Darien.  
  
"O HI!" She screams over the music.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE?"  
  
"WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU." He then grabs her arm which in turn led her to grab Mina's and  
  
so on. They went into the V.I.P section.  
  
"I didnt figure you girls to be much of the club going type."  
  
"Well we dont do this everyday but we do like to have alittle fun now and then."Rei says while grabbing a glass of champagne. The girls heard a song they liked and got up Darien grabbed Serena's arm as she was getting up.  
  
"Hey i heard you were sick. How are you?"  
  
"Im good it wasn't anything serious." Serena really wanted to dance and Darien could tell so he lead her to the dance floor. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well i think after all the work i did suppressing the aligations i deserve a dance." Serena was to drunk to care what was going on. A couple of girls came up to him and asked him to dance but he refused.  
  
"Arent you the popular one."  
  
"What can i say i'm irresistible."  
  
"You know its not a good thing to be proud of being conceited." He just laughs and they dance the night away. Finally they decided to go home. The sun was coming up and they needed some sleep. So they tried to get a cab but were to disoriented to. So Darien saw the girls stumbling over eachother and offered them a ride home. They accepted and tried to get into the limo with style which wasn't possible at this point. They all get in and Darien was the last. He sat next to Serena who was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Then as soon as the limo started to move they all fell asleep on eachother. Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder. He was surprised she would acually get this close to him but she was drunk so it really didn't matter. When they pulled up, it was kind of hard to find a way to wake them up. So he didn't he just open the sunroof letting a little light shine on their face that got them up.  
  
Serena looks up at darien "What time is it?"  
  
Darien looked into those big blue eyes and couldnt stand to wake her "its early just go back to sleep." she mumbled and ok and fell asleep on him again. The other girls got out of the car and managed to make their way to their rooms but Serena was knocked out so Darien carried her in. He walked up the stairs with her in his arms. He didn't know which room was hers so he waited till all the other girls got into theirs. So by process of elimination he found his way to her room and placed her on her bed. He looked around and saw all his presents placed so nicely in various parts of the room. He took one last look at the sleeping angel and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter was a little short but anyways yes thats right they all got hammered. Ok if you didnt like  
  
my story so far then o well but i know that the next chapter is going to be crazy. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
Warning : This chapter is very long so prepare your self. If you want to know whose wedding you have to read. Yea i know i suck. No Flames please. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 5-Wedding Bells Are Ringing  
  
The next morning all wasn't well. They all got up in the middle of the afternoon. Throbbing heads, upset stomachs and not very coordinated. Opening her eyes Serena could swear someone was shining the light directly in her eyes. Trying to get up she stumbles over her own feet and could barely walk straight. She made her way down stairs where all the girls were at the table with their head downs and the shades were closed. Their eyes couldn't handle the light either.  
  
"I need coffee." the only thing that came out of Serena's mouth.  
  
"Dont yell." Mina says still with her head laying on the table.  
  
"You should take your own advice." Rei says while trying to hit her but missed. Serena walks to the kitchen and figured everyone could use some coffee so she brought them some. She put the mugs in front of them then sat down and put her head on the table as well. They all muttered a thank you and grabbed their cup eventually.  
  
"Do we have rehearsal today?" Serena asked trying to look up.  
  
"Yes we do." Amy answered sitting up and drinking her coffee.  
  
"We cant go looking like this the boys will be suspicious." Lita says getting up to get more coffee.  
  
"What are you talking about we look fine. We just have bags under our eye and we're a bit pale and we can barely walk, Yea your right they will be suspicious." Mina says putting her head back down.  
  
"Well i suggest we start now." Everyone just looked at Serena confused.  
  
"Start what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Getting ready. It will take us a while to get upstairs, get dressed and its going to take forever to put on make-up to hide the bags under our eyes." The girls just nodded their head and slowly one by one they got up and went to their rooms. A couple of hours later they were all on their way to the club. They decided to take the limo seeing that they obviously couldn't drive. Stepping out all the girls had sunglasses on to hide their eyes. They put on fake smiles walking past everyone and they all huddled together to guide eachother to the auditorim. Darien saw them walk in and was about to burst in to laughter. I guess he was the only one who could tell that the girls had a hangover.  
  
As soon as they walked into the auditorium they went to the stage and fell. They just laid there motionless till the boys walk over and started to wonder "Are you girls alright? You guys look beat." Greg said worriedly.  
  
"O yea we're fine. Say can you guys do us a really big favor?" Mina asked innocently.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Andrew says already putty in her hands.  
  
"Would you mind getting us all a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Ok ." All the guys leave and Darien walks in laughing at the girls scattered across the stage.  
  
"Well it looks like you had a little to much fun yesterday."  
  
"Yea well how come your not all you know hangover like." Lita asked not even getting up.  
  
"Well unlike you girls i know how to handle my alcohol." he says smugly.  
  
Serena gets up and looks him dead in the eyes. He couldnt explain it but it made him nervous to be so close to her. Yet he liked having her close to him.  
  
She smiles "You are such a liar. You have a hangover you just know how to hide it."  
  
Mina looks at him "How do you do it?"  
  
"Well you know a couple cups of coffee, a couple of pills." He says looking away from the girls.  
  
Rei starts to laugh "Ooo darien is a pill popper."  
  
All the girls start to giggle. "No not like that it's just a couple of really strong asprine thats all."  
  
"Do you happen to have any of that really strong asprine on you." Amy asked while trying to get up.  
  
" Yes i do."  
  
" Will you give us some?"  
  
" Well what will you give me?" Darien says holding the bottle behind his back.  
  
" Why dont you say its another present from the day at the beach." Serena says smiling at him.  
  
" You will never let go of that will you?" he say as he hands her the bottle. All the girls manage to get up and as soon as they swallow the pill an eccentric girl comes running into the auditorium.  
  
"O MY GOD YOU GUYS!" a very excited Stacey screams.  
  
"Stacy please." Rei says rubbing her temples.  
  
"o sorry." She says lowering her voice to a whisper. She hands all of them an envelope including Darien. " Liz and Max are getting married! Can you believe it?"  
  
Darien looked confused "Do you mean Elizabeth Jenkins and Maxim Richardson?"  
  
Stacey smiles and shakes her head.  
  
They all open the envelope. It was an invitation to a their wedding. "So Max finally popped the question huh." Serena says reading the invitaion.  
  
"I know. Two year its about time." Mina adds.  
  
Darien reads the date on the invitaion and looked up "Hey this is this weekend. Why so soon."  
  
Serena looked up "Well he made her wait two years i think she is entitled to make it as soon as possible."  
  
Darien nods and continues to reads the invitaion and gets excited. "All right do they know how to pick the spot."  
  
"What are you talking about this place is in the middle of nowhere." Lita says looking up from the paper.  
  
"Yes thats true but this place is only half an hour away from Las Vegas."  
  
They all look up and in unison "No way"  
  
"Its true. They wanted their honey moon to be in Las Vegas so they chose this place for the wedding." Stacey adds.  
  
"Alright we get to gamble." Mina says joyfully.  
  
"Why are you so excited Darien?" Serena says looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well i have a couple of friends their."  
  
"You mean show girls?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny. Yes but thats not who im thnking of."  
  
"So your all going? I can tell Liz that your coming?" They all nod and Stacey leaves the room excitedly.  
  
"Wow we have to go shopping like now." Mina says looking at the invitaion.  
  
Lita looks at her "Why?"  
  
"Well since the wedding is this weekend maybe we should get ready now."  
  
"Oh my god we have to so much to do. We have to get plane tickets, go shopping, and do all of that kind of stuff." Rei says nervously.  
  
Darien looks at them and smiles "You know if you girls dont want to book a flight then i could take you all in my jet."  
  
Serena just looked at him surprised. "Seriously?"  
  
"What about the boys? Wont they have to go?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yea cant go to a wedding without a date." Mina says insightfully.  
  
"We'll take them to and your right Mina it is horrible to go to a wedding without a date." He turns to Serena "So will you be my date?"  
  
All the girls start to giggle. Serena knew there was a catch. " Well if that the price i have to pay for a ride then...." The girls all start to poke Serena telling her to do it.  
  
Darien smiles and says "Call it a present for the ride home last night."  
  
Serena sighs and smiles "Alright." All the girls jumped.  
  
Serena kept thinking to herself what she just said. She agreed to go on a date with Darien. After all the rumor were gone now she were staring them up again. Life was crazy.  
  
By then their hangover was gone. The girls grab Serena's arm and start to lead her to the door. "Come on we have shopping to do."  
  
Serena stops and looks at them "What about rehearsal?"  
  
"No one is going to come today so it doesn't matter." Mina says anxious to go shopping. They all grab ahold of Serena arm and pulled her toward the door.  
  
As they are leaving the room Darien yells to Serena "I'll call you and tell you the time to leave."  
  
All the girls just look at her. Rei then speaks out "Since when does he have your number?"  
  
" I dont know he got it some how." She says shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"O so thats who you were talking to on the phone the other day." Lita says with a smile on her face.  
  
"Next thing you'll be telling me you have his number." Rei says looking away from her then looking back when Serena didn't say anything. "Oh my god you have his number dont you?"  
  
"It was with one of the little stuffed animals he sent." she says looking away from them.  
  
Amy smiles at Serena "Now come on guys lets leave her alone. We shouldn't make fun of her even if she is scandalous." They girls laugh and get into the limo. The rest of the day was shopping for a dress to wear to the wedding, clothes to wear when they go out for dinner, and clothes to wear when they were in the casinos. Getting home late they all rush to their rooms to look at what they bought. As soon as Serena stepped into her room the phone rang. She picks it up and answers it "Hello"  
  
"Hey did you girls get enough shopping done."  
  
"Please we practically bought out the whole city we wont need to shop for the next three years. So when are we leaving?"  
  
"Well i set it all up an we are leaving friday night at eight. We will arrive in Vegas at eleven."  
  
"Why are we going so late? "  
  
"Well it was the only time i could get a pilot."  
  
"O so your staying in Vegas?"  
  
"Of course. Where are you girls staying."  
  
" Vegas.We decided the Venitian or the Bellagio. I still have to make reservations."  
  
" What if you cant get a room. You are making a reservation only a couple of days before you go and usually for those hotels you make them months in advance."  
  
"Yes well like you i have my sources."  
  
"Ok i'll see you then."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Serena hangs up the phone and grabs her suitcases. She had to stuff all of the things she bought into suit cases some how. The rest of the night she started to pack but didn't pack everything after all it was a couple of days before they had to go anyways.  
  
The rest of the week was killing them. They were so excited. They have been to so many countries and yet they have never been to far with in their own. The only reason they had a connection in Vegas was because Serena's parents were friends with the manager of the hotels.  
  
Finally friday came and the girls were rushing the whole day. They had so much to do, well not really they just made it seem like alot. Everything was a big deal. Serena just stood out of their way when ever one of them came by. They were busy packing, making phone calls,and running all over the place looking for something that was right in front of their faces. The phone rings and Serena picks it up with all the yelling in the background. "Hello"  
  
"Hey. Whats going on there."  
  
"O nothing just that everyones loosing their minds."  
  
"Well are you girls ready? The plane leaves in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yea just hold on one second." Serena puts her hand over the phone then walks up to the intercom. "HEY! The plane is leaving with or with out you guys in thirty minutes." She then hears a couple of screams then takes her hand away from the phone." Dont worry they'll be there."  
  
Darien laughs they both mutter a goodbye. Serena then finds herself upstairs and all these suitcases in her room. So she takes the lights ones first of course. Then she was left with two big cases. Dragging it out of her room she was strggling to get them down the stairs without them falling. Finally she didn't know how she did it but she did. Standing at the bottom of the stairs she was tired. As soon as the boys walk in Serena motion to all the suitcases and told them to hurry. They all jumped into the limo and told the driver to floor it. They didn't have much time. They were practically tossed around in in the back. When they told the driver to floor it, they didn't know that he acually would take it so seriously. They fell on top of each other and were falling off their seats. Darien saw this limo just speed up the way. It pulls up with one final brake. Darien opens the door and laughs. Mina, lita, and Greg were on the floor. Rei was on top of Serena and all the other guys were just scattered through out car. Trying to get out of the car Serena moved making rei fall and when the other door was opened all the guys fell out. Finally they get up.  
  
Darien just looked at them smiling "You know the plane doesn't acually take off now, they just want you here." All the girls looked at him incredibly pist. He turns around and leads them to the plane. They girls walk in and they were amazed. It was huge. When they traveld it was usually in a small nine person jet but this one was fit for thirty. They sit finally resting. Twenty minutes later they were in the air. Serena sat near a window just staring at the stars. Amy wasn't doing to good though. She always got sick when they flew but it passed with time. Darien walked up and sat next to her. "So are you enjoying the flight?"  
  
"You know surprisingly i am."  
  
"Why is that so surprising."  
  
"Well i usually dont like planes."  
  
"O why is that?"  
  
"I guess i have this incredible fear of crashing."  
  
Darien laughs and decides to change the subject "O So where did you girls decide to stay?"  
  
" The Bellagio. What about you?"  
  
"Same. What a coincidence." Serena then looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you would be staying with one of your "friends" or something like that."  
  
"Well i can have them over."  
  
" Yes of course. Why get personal and stay with them when you can just have them leave afterwards."  
  
"Right." Serena just laughs at his arrogentness.  
  
"I'm shocked."  
  
Serena looked at him confused "Why?"  
  
"We are getting along. Could it be that you like me?"  
  
"Just because i'm not biting your head off anymore doesn't mean that my opinions of you have changed. I still think you are conceited elitist."  
  
"Well it's a start ." He smiles at her  
  
"Start of??"  
  
"Well you used to hate me and couldn't stand the sight of me. Now we get along and i'm thinking that we may even grow to be friends."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
  
Darien smiles and stands up. "Im going to get a drink do you want anything?"  
  
"No thanks." He gets up and Serena rests her head agains the chair and falls asleep. Dragging all those suitcases can be tiring. Darien comes back and sees Serena asleep. He grabs a blanket and puts it over her tucking her in. He couldn't understand how she could look so sweet sleeping and be so reserved when she's awake.  
  
They finally get to Vegas and Serena woke up a little before they landed. Stepping off the plane they could see the Vegas lights. There were a bunch of girls standing near the gate of the air strip just like when he arrived in Spring Hopes. Serena looked them and didn't even glance at Darien. There were two limo's waiting. One for Darien and the other for the them. Serena then looks at Darien while he gives a wave to them and is about to get into the limo. "Must you have your fan club where ever you go?"  
  
Darien smiled at her. "I cant help it if im wanted."  
  
Serena just shakes her head and gets into the limo. The two limos followed one another after all they were going to the same place. Pulling up in front of the hotel the manager was standing in front waiting for them. Serena and Darien were the first to step out of the limo's  
  
"O Miss. Parker , Mr. Shield we have been expecting you. We have your rooms all ready and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Joseph you dont have to be so formal." Serena says smiling.  
  
"Yes well its policy." He then leads Serena into the hotel totally ignoring Darien."So how are your parents?"  
  
"They're good. They are in Austalia right now." As soon as they walk in they were amazed. The place was beautiful. The high ceiling and the elegance of the place. He leads them to their rooms. They all were on the same floor including Darien. Lita, Rei and Amy were in the same room. Serena and mina were in the same room seeing as they were the ones who brought the most things. Darien was across the hall from Serena. They boys were split up into two rooms as well.  
  
Before he walks into his room Darien turns to Serena "I will see you tomorrow at 4 p.m."  
  
" Ok why so early?"  
  
"Well if you are going to be my date it think we shoud arrive together and the wedding starts at 5. Its takes us some time to drive there."  
  
"O ok well then i'll see you at 4. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Mina makes fun of Serena as they enter their room. They were all so tired and fell asleep immediatly.  
  
The next day the girls woke up at noon. They had four hours to get ready.Well at least Serena did. It may seem like alot of time but not when you have to get your dress wrinkle free, do your hair, make-up and get things all taken care of. It was two and Serena sent her dress out and it still hasn't come back yet and she had to go to the salon to have her hair done. She told Mina to get her dress when it comes. She then left for the salon. Serena comes back an hour later and found her dress on her bed. She put it on and ran out of her room to Mina and asked her to zip her up. She then ran to the bathroom to do her make-up. She just finished in time. Darien knocked on the door and Mina answered. She was in shorts and a tank. She didn't have her dress on yet. Serena entered the room. She was beautiful. She had on a light pink dress that touched the ground slightly. It had thin straps and a slit in the front that went up to ther knees exposing her legs. It was a drop neck and fell in the back. Her blonde hair was up in curls and had little flowers in it. Darien didn't notice that she was standing there. "Geez is it hot in here or is it just me?"  
  
"You are so conceited." She says walking up to him. He was taken by how good she looked. Then all the girls pile into the room with dresses in hand and all were talking to each other.  
  
"Serena you look great." Amy says while walking over to see her.  
  
"You guys arent ready yet. When are you leaving?"  
  
"In a little while but we'll see you there ok." Lita answers.  
  
Serena nods and walks to Darien who offered his arm. They walk out of the hotel with all eyes on them. They get into the limo and were off. A whole night with him. Serena didn't notice it till they started to drive away. She then turns to him "Ok if this is going to work you need to keep you ego in check ok?"  
  
"I'll try." The rest of the way was fairly good. They talked about anything that came up. He was actually bearable. They arrive at a huge mansion in the middle of the desert. It was beautiful and they saw a couple of their friends arriving. When Serena arrived with Darien so many girls were jealous. They walked around together talking to all the people they knew. Then ten minutes before the ceremony starts the other girls arrived. They all went to the back yard where the ceremony was being held and took their seats. The alter was beautiful and big. Darien turns to Serena "Wow they went all out for this huh."  
  
"Yea i would never do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Have a big wedding. I just want something simple with close friends and family."  
  
"Me too." Serena looked at him surprised.  
  
"You would actually get married?"  
  
"Hey cant spend my whole life traveling and besided i want a little Darien to pass all this on to."  
  
"O goodness a little you. One of you is enough." He smiles at her and then the wedding started.  
  
It was a beautiful ceremony and then they all went into the reception hall. It was so nice with all the flowers and the candles. They sat down and were having fun. The bride and groom walked in and they looked so cute together. They walked around greeting the guest. Then they came to the girls.  
  
"Liz i cant believe it you look beautiful." Serena says hugging her.  
  
"O im soo glad you guys came."  
  
"I'm still getting used to it. Your married." Mina says hugging her.  
  
"Yea im so happy for you." they then all hug and Liz was about to cry.  
  
"Thank you guys.I'll see you later ok." She then wipes her tears and walks to her husband. The rest of the night was crazy. The dancing, the drinking it was just as bad as going clubbing. Darien was so possessive of Serena. He hardly dances with any other girl but her. It was a date, so he took advantage of that fact. The night went arguement and insult free. Serena and Darien got along and they were actually liking each others company. The garder was being thrown and all the guys went onto the dance floor to catch it. They were all pretty drunk and were stunbling over each other. The best man caught it. Then it was the brides turn to throw the bouquet.  
  
The guy who made the annoucement was extremely drunk. "Ok ...al you single ladies its time to frow the bouquet.Come on dont be scared." He pauses and looks at all the girls "Hey all you purtty girls can i haf your number." The best man gets on stage leading the guys off . All the girls pull Serena from her seat and lead her to the floor. Then Liz gets on the stage and turns around letting her back face all the frantic girls. They were all jumping around but Serena just stood there being pushed around. Then Liz throws the bouquet and it landed in Serena's arms. All the girls were so mad. Serena just stood there stunned. She never meant to catch it. Liz turns around and is so happy. Serena put on a smile just for her. Walking back to her seat Mina grabs Serena's arm and walks with her .  
  
"Acording to the legend or tradition or what not. You'll be the next to be married." They both laugh.  
  
"Right me get married." They spent the rest of the night just dancing. It was two in the morning and everyone was dead drunk. The girls took off. Serena was going to go home with them but they figured that she came with Darien and would want to leave with him to. So she gets into the limo but the party wasn't over for them they were drunk and intended to get drunker. They were drinking the whole way home. Laughing they arrive in Vegas again.  
  
"You know what i dont want to sleep yet." Darien says stuttering.  
  
"Me neither lets go gamble or what ever." Serena says taking yet another glass of champagne.  
  
They were out the whole night. To people two drunk in Vegas isn't so shocking.  
  
The next morning. Serena woke up startled. She wasn't in her room and she had a bad hangover. Where was she? What happened? Then Darien walks through the door and Serena was scared. What did she do last night?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooo What happened? Whats gonna happen. You can probably guess but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I'll make you guys a deal if you want to guess you can e-mail me and if one of you gets close i'll put up the next chapter quickly so you don't have to wait. Thank you for bearing with me through this long chapter. Please Review. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. That Fateful Night

* Yes i know i do not own sailor moon you dont have to rub it in.  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
AN: This is a flash back chapter and it's kinda long. Sorry. Yes you will finally get to know what happened. Maybe you guessed it but who knows. You have to read :) Hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews.NO FLAMES. ^_~  
  
Chapter 6- That Fateful Night  
  
Serena looked around and had no idea what was going on. Why was she here? What happened ? As soon as Darien walked in Serena was scared to death. She didn't remember anything. The first thing that came to her mind was to look under the covers. Lucky for her that her clothes were still on. Thank god she still had her clothes on.  
  
Darien walks over and sits on the bed near the confused girl. Serena backed away afraid of what happened "Dont worry we didn't... you know." His voice was so calm, so gentle, it was soothing.  
  
"Why am I in your room?" she say looking around then putting her hand on her head.  
  
"Well im not sure you want to hear it." He says looking at the frighten girl who was looking a bit sick.  
  
"Please can you talk in a low voice." She says taking a deep breath and trying keep from just passing out.  
  
" Sorry." Serena looked at him. There was something different about him. Suddenly he looked different. He had a look she couldn't make out. It was something she never saw in him before. Then it hit her. It was a look of happiness. You can see in his eyes that he was happy.  
  
She turned away and took deep breaths " Ok why wouldn't i want to hear what happened."  
  
"I dont exactly think that you would think of it as good news."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Brace your self." He pauses as he waits for her to get comfortable. "Last night or rather early this morning...." Serena just looked at him turning away from her. "We kind of .... got married." Darien turns to look at her and saw that she was motionless. She just stared at one spot on the ground. She was in shock. Blinking a few times tears came running down her face.  
  
All of the sudden she screamed her heart out. Letting her face fall on to the pillow she started to cry. She then looks up at Darien "You cant be serious. Your joking right Please tell me your joking!"Darien looked away from her not wanting her to see the truth in his face. She then sat up."Well you know we can get a divorce. Then all this will be over and done with." He still didn't look at her but she could tell something was wrong. "What? What are you not telling me?"  
  
"Its not that simple."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well we would have to go under inspection."  
  
Serena was trying so hard to think clearly when thousands of thoughts flew through her head. "Why would an inspection be nessessary?"  
  
He then starts not really wanting to tell the truth. "Well you see im not quite..."  
  
"Not quite what?"  
  
"A U.S citizen." Serena just sat with her eyes planted on the covers. " I was born in England."  
  
"Ok so why is this such a big deal that we would go under inspection?"  
  
" Well you know the whole citizenship thing. I married you to stay in the country and get citizenship. If we got divorced it would make us look suspicious."  
  
" Well they will see that it was a mistake and.." Serena saw the look on his face and paused. "What is it?"  
  
"Well they wont really believe us. I just happened to be an alien who marries an american and figured out it was a mistake after wards. Its not all that believable and if they do find out that we are faking it then they can deport me."  
  
"Well do you really see that as a problem?"  
  
"Not for me."  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Well naturally since you are my wife by law then its only customary that ....you go with me." Serena sat there in disbelief. This couldn't be. There was no way out?  
  
(Look i dont know if there is actually a law like that but hey in my story there is so use your imaginations ok)  
  
"So wait how long before it wont be so suspicious?"  
  
Darien looked at the floor. "Six months." Six months six whole months married to him. She couldn't do it. She would most likely kill him first. This wasn't good for her. She had a hangover and bad news wasn't making it better. She laid her head down on the pillow and took deep breaths.  
  
"Ok so this will be over in six months?"  
  
"If you want it to be." Serena looked into his eyes. What did he mean if she wanted. Didn't he want it to be over?  
  
She just snuggled into his bed. His smell was on the pillow, like being in a garden of roses. It was calming. She looked up at him. He was looking at her funny again but this time it was an adoring look. He never gave her that look before.  
  
Serena sighs "Ok well since were stuck in this i have a question. Do you remember anything that happened?"  
  
"Yes. I remember everything."  
  
"Will you tell me?"  
  
"Well get comfortable and i'll start at the beginning." Serena snuggles up with his pillow while he leaded against the head board looking down at her. Then he started to tell the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Earlier that day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena and Darien were in their limo having a good time.They were drinking the whole way home. Laughing they arrive in Vegas again.  
  
"You know what i dont want to sleep yet." Darien says stuttering.  
  
"Me neither lets go gamble or what ever." Serena says taking yet another glass of champagne. So the two were looking out the window for a good place to go lose all their money. Then they saw a casino that looked like fun and told the driver to stop. They get out of the car with their wedding clothes all a mess. Serena looks at Darien "You look like crap. I cant walk in there with you."  
  
"Well now look whose the snob. I wouldn't be talking if i were you." Serena looks at herself then grabs Darien's arm. They step back into the limo and straightened themselves the best they could which amazingly they looked presentable. Walking into the casino so elegently. They made a cute couple. They were waving to people they didnt know and saying hi to everyone. Surprisingly no one thought they were drunk they just thought they were incredibly nice people. Darien then sits down at a black jack table with Serena behind him.  
  
He threw money on the table and asked for chips. Then he bet it all. All ten thoudsand dollars worth." Deal me in." The dealer looked at Darien like he was crazy but just thought he was a high roller. Darien then turned to Serena. "How about a kiss?" She smiles and gives him a in-your-dreams look. He then gives her puppy dog eyes "Please for luck." Serena couldn't say no then, so she gave him a light peck on the cheek and then the cards were dealt. His top card was a nine. He lifts up his bottom card slightly and then looks at the dealer "Hit me" The dealer gave him a three. He motions his hand to say that he was staying. The dealer hit and had twenty. Flipping over his cards there was another nine under there. Darien had twenty one and he won. Serena screamed with joy.  
  
"You won. But your your so stupid you had eighteen why did you hit."  
  
"You gave me a good luck kiss i couldn't lose then." They take his winnings and walk over to the craps table. Then for the longest time Darien was on fire. He was throwing those dice like no one would believe. The guards were getting suspicious.  
  
Then this rude guy comes up to Serena and gives her a smile. "Hi. Whats your name?" This guys was so disgusting. He was one of those guys that your parents warn you about.  
  
"Not-A-Chance." Serena say looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"O fiesty i like that. You know i have a suite at the Mirage why dont you leave the casino with me." Darien caught a glance of what this guy hitting on Serena and he didn't like it. Serena just looked away from the guy " Come on. Ok then why dont you give me your number and i'll call you sometime." Serena couldn't stand it anymore. He wreaked of cheap cologne and he wasn't to charming.  
  
"Get lost." She says pushing him away from her. But the guy wouldn't get the clue and kept trying , finally Darien had enough.  
  
"Look if you dont stop pestering my date your going to force me to do something that wont be to good for you." Serena stood behind him nodding her head smugly.  
  
The guy backed away " Hey man i didn't know." the guy walked away and everyone at the table cheered.  
  
A lady turns to Serena "O isn't that cute. Dont you let him go sweetheart he's a keeper." Serena smiled at her and then the lady's husband spoke "So how long have you two been married?"  
  
Serena laughed "O he's not my husband."  
  
" Well you two make such a cute couple." The lady pauses and smiles " You know there are hundreds of different chapels in Vegas. If you two ever decide to tie the knot this would be the perfect place to do it."  
  
Darien turns to Serena " Ok have you had enough gambling. My arms getting tired." She nod and says good bye to the couple. They walk past a shop and Serena couldn't resist. She took Darien's arm and dragged him into the store. She saw so many beautiful dresses. She grabbed a couple and was trying them on for Darien. He was having fun at his own little fashion show. All the dresses looked so good on her. Then she walks out of the dressing room in a long white silk dress. It made her look as if she were an angel that fell from heaven."I think you should get that one." Serena smiles and told the lady to ring it up and they walked out of the casino. Serena was giggling. Darien turns to look at her hugging his arm and smiling "Did you have another drink with out me?"  
  
Serena smiled looking up at him "Yes but thats not what i'm laughing about."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"You know that couple at the table?"  
  
"Yea what about them?"  
  
"Well they thought." She pauses to giggle " They thought we were married." They burst out into laughter. "I know they said we make a good couple." they just laugh making their way out of the casino. "and they said you were a good catch."  
  
Darien stopped laughing after he realized it was an insult "Hey i am a good catch."  
  
"Yea ok whatever you say."  
  
"What you dont think i would be a good husband?"  
  
"Well your not the marrying type. You can't even keep a steady girlfriend."  
  
"Yes i can and I could get married if i wanted to." He said so defensively. He then starts to tickle her. "Say that i would make a good husband."  
  
Serena gave in "Ok you would be a very good husband. There are you happy."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Serena was still hanging on Darien's arm. Looking around she smiled "You know they were right though. If i were going to get married i'd do it here. Not a big wedding just a little gathering of friends at one of the cute little chapels."  
  
"Well according to tradition you will be the next to get married. You caught the bouquet."  
  
"I did didn't I. I Should be the next one married. O it would drive all the girls at the club crazy if i got married before them." They continue to walk and laugh arm in arm.  
  
"Yea imagine if we were married that would really show then up." Then all of the sudden Serena stopped laughing. It was a serious moment then. Well excluding the fact that they were drunk.  
  
"Hey yea, all those snobby girls would be so mad. I like making them mad." Serena says as if she just had an epiphany.  
  
"Yea and it would crush my rep. I finally settled down. The party life just isn't exciting anymore and all those girls would leave me alone. I hate being followed by a mob of girls. They always grab me." Darien turns to Serena and she looks up at him with a devilish look on his face. "Hey why dont we do it? Why dont we get married?" He says looking at her as seriously as he could.  
  
"What?" Serena thought he was crazy.  
  
"Yea that would be the ultimate thing."  
  
Serena just stand there a while then looks up "Yea you know that would be the ultimate thing. It would make all the girls jealous. It would totally piss Amanda off. O i hate her so much. I would love to piss her off. Why do you want to be married?"  
  
"To get me a new rep. Being a desired man is hard. I can't party all my life. I'm to old to party all night and look good the next morning."  
  
Serena giggles "Your twenty-four how hard could it be?" Darien smiles while Serena laughs  
  
"Geez why don't we do it."She says sarcastically.  
  
Darien looks at her and smiles "Yea why not?" He gets down on one knee and tries not to fall over. He held her hands in his and looked up into her big sapphire eyes "Serena Will you marry me?"  
  
Serena looked at him and laughed "Stop that! Get up your embarrasing me."  
  
"Come on. We need a challenge." Serena looks away and smiles. "Come on." He gives her the puppy dog eyes again.  
  
Serena smiles "Alright lets go. I'm supposed to be married next and i'm going to keep the tradition alive."  
  
Darien smiles and gets up "Great! We're getting married." They both pause to think "What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I said yes, i did my part."  
  
"Ok i guess we pick a wedding chapel. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I saw this little white chapel on TV. We can go there."  
  
"Ok what was it called?"  
  
"A Little White Chapel."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wait! We cant do this!" Serena says making Darien stop in his tracks.  
  
"Why?" He wondered if she had second thoughts.  
  
"What about the girls they would be pist if i get married without them there."  
  
"We'll call them and tell them to meet us there."  
  
"Ok" They run to the limo and tells the driver to go to the chapel. They call the girls at the hotle but they weren't there so they called the limo. It turns out they were out on the town themselves. Serena could hear all the commotion in the limo. They were drunk off their asses to. Rei picked up the phone.  
  
"HELLO!"  
  
"REI!?"  
  
"SERENA? HEY YOU GUYS SHUT UP IT'S SERENA." then the noise settles down." Im going to put you on speaker."  
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
All in unison "Hi Serena."  
  
"You guys where are you right now?"  
  
"We are in driving past the Luxor." Lita says looking out the window.  
  
"You guys i have something very important to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Darien and i are getting married!" The next thing you hear is all the girls screaming. " I know! Crazy right! We want you guys to come."  
  
"Of course. Where is it?"  
  
"A Little White Chapel."  
  
"Ok we'll be there."  
  
"OK get there as soon as you can." They hang up the phone and were all yelling. Serena was getting married! They were so excited they got there before the bride and groom. Serena and Darien arrive alittle after they do. The girls were jumping up and down outside the chapel. Serena then pushes Darien out of the limo.  
  
"I dont think thats anyway to treat you future husband." Darien says falling out.  
  
"I have to change and you cant see me till the ceremony so go get everything set." He smiles at her and did as he was told like a good husband should. The girls jumped into the limo and helped her. All you could hear was a bunch of giggling and some yelling on Rei's part. They managed to give Serena the usual wedding traditions. You know something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Darien on the other hand went inside and made all the arrangements. All the guys were congradulating him and wishing him good luck. Greg runs to the limo and tells the girls to be ready in ten minutes. They hurry fixing Serena hair placing the flowers back in place and make up since it faded during the night. She put on the new white dress she bought.  
  
Then it was time. The room was filled with white roses and gardinias. Candles were lit and everything was so perfect.The music started and the girls walked down the aisle first then the bridal chorus started and Serena walked in. She was beautiful. Luckily for her Greg brought his camera and took pictures of everything. Serena walks up to Darien and their arms intertwine. Some where deep down inside they wanted this. They walk up to the alter together and the priest started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone can state any reason why these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace. Alright then. Darien do you take Serena to love, honor, and cherish in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse till death do you part."  
  
Darien looks at Serena with adoring eyes. "I do"  
  
"And do you Serena take Darien to love, honor, and cherish in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse till death do you part."  
  
Serena smiles and you can hear the girls crying in the background. "I do"  
  
The preist smiles at them "The ring please." Serena and Darien just looked at each other. They forgot the rings. Darien quickly grabs into his pocket and pulls out an old gum wrapper in his pocket and folds it nicely and puts it on her finger. (Hey its shiny and silver it will do) Serena smiles at him and giggles. Then the priest continued "By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Ladies and gentle men i give you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shield."  
  
Serena and Darien have a big smile on their face. Darien put his arms around Serena's slender waist and pulls her close to him Lean in towards each other and kiss. It was their first true kiss. It was so passionate and yet to quick. They smile at their friends jump toward them. They walk out so happy for them. Then Serena and Darien are led by the photographer to a little area set up for wedding pictures. There was a little arch of flowers and the background was white. Serena had to do some by herself then Darien by himself. They were so happy when they were togehter. Serena and Darien didn't have to do as the photographer said they made the poses themselves. Serena rested her head on Dariens chest and he put his arms around her. Then they would look at each other so lovingly. The only thing that the photographer told them to do was kiss. This time is wasn't so weird for them. It came so naturally and it was a beautiful picture. Serena had her arms around Darien's neck while his were around her waist. Her hair and vail floated it the breeze and they kissed so intensly. All the other pictures were great to but this one wiped them all out. They went to the counter to pick up their envelope. In it it had their pictures and their marrage licence. They all get into their limos and went to a really nice restaraunt. You know everything is open twenty four-seven in Vegas. They all celebrate and greg takes the pictures. Serena and Darien dancing. Them cutting a little cake. Their arms intertwined while they drank their champagne. It was actually really nice. Yet you couldn't tell by the pictures that they were still a little intoxicated.  
  
Some how the girls managed to get Serena a garder for darien to throw. Serena throws a bouquet of flowers she bought at the chapel.(O and dont you want to know who caught it.) Everything was very nice. It was now seven in the morning and they haven't been to sleep yet. All the girls and guys were scattered thoughout the restaraunt. They were the only ones in there this early. Yet Serena and Darien continued to dance. With her head leaning on his chest they glided across the floor. Her hands were on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. Darien looks down at her hand and saw the gum wrapper still there."You know when we get back i'll get you a real ring. I promise."  
  
"I dont need a ring." She says as she snuggles up to him.  
  
"Yes you do no wife of mine is going to go diamondless." Serena smiles at him and then Richard Marx's 'Now and Forever' came on came on and Serena rested her head back on Darien.  
  
"I love this song."  
  
"Then this will be our wedding song." They danced forever While the song played.  
  
When ever i'm weary from the battles that rage in my head  
  
You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a tread  
  
I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
  
Now and Forever i will be your man  
  
Serena looks into his eyes "Darien can i ask you something?"  
  
"You can ask me anything." He says as he pulls her closer.  
  
"Do you regret meeting me?"  
  
"Never. I never regret a moment i spend with you." He says as Serena smiles.  
  
Sometimes i just hold you to caught up in me to see  
  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me  
  
I'll try to show you each and every way i can  
  
Now and Forever i will be your man  
  
"Even though i messed up your life?"  
  
"What are you talking about. You didn't mess up my life."  
  
"Before you knew me you were perfectly happy with your many girls friends and parties. Now your married."  
  
"I was never really happy with that life. Serena if i could go back and do it all over again i would do it the exact same way. Besides deep down inside i knew that the party life would have to end."  
  
Now i can rest my worries and always be sure  
  
That i wont be alone anymore  
  
If i'd only known you were there all the time  
  
All this time  
  
Darien looks at Serena still a little sad. He raises her chin so that her eyes met his "Serena I don't see meeting you as a bad thing. It was acutally a blessing. I guess you can say you saved me from a life of endless drinking and partying." He says smiling then continues " That's a life i don't want." (You know he will still party and drink but just not as much.)  
  
"I saved you. I don't believe it."  
  
"Well believe it cause thats the effect you have on me." Darien kissed her lightly on the head and Serena smiles resting her head back on Darien's chest.  
  
Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
  
Now and forever i will be your man  
  
Now and forever i will be your man  
  
All the workers in the restaraunt had to stop and look at them. They looked so good together. A half concious Greg ruined the moment by taking a picture bringing everyone back to life. They then get up. Serena and Darien look at all the zombies trying to stand.  
  
"I think we need to get back to the hotel im going to pass out in this place if we dont." Mina says leaning on Andrew. So they all nod and get into the limos were Serena fell asleep leaning on Darien. When they arrived at the hotel. Darien didn't want to wake her. So like he did before he carried her all the way to the room. He even walked over the threshold carrying Serena. He placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in. She was so beautiful when she slept. So angelic with her hair acting like her own sun rays. He took off his shoes and laid down next to her. Putting his arms around her he could smell the sweet scent of vanilla on her. She didn't seem to mind being so close to him. It eased him to sleep knowing that she was there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* End flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The flash back ended with Darien's voice narrating the story. Suddenly she remembered everything. She remembered the feeling of happiness and security she felt with him. It was weird. These new feelings and new outlooks. So much changed in twenty four hours. She laid there in the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  
  
"This morning i went for a walk to sort everything out." He said looking down at her. "That's why i'm all collected right now."  
  
"I am never going to drink ever again." It was the only thing she could say. Darien picks up the envelope that they got from the chapel and sits down.  
  
"I didn't open it i figured you would want to do it." He gets up and starts to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to meet some friends in the lounge."  
  
"We've been married for only a few hours and your already cheating on me."  
  
"No. I told you i want a new life and besides i would never cheat. I not that bad a person." He smiles and continues " I'm meeting the guys."  
  
"Since when are they nice to you?"  
  
" Well ever since last night. I guess marrying you meant that i wouldn't go after their girls so they like me now." Serena smiles. "Why my dear wife was that a smile?"  
  
She looked at him with a grin. "Well my dear husband since you are up would you mind getting your poor wife some of those really strong asprins?" He nods and leaves. He comes back a little later with a glass of water and some pills. He helps her up and gives her the pills then the water. She lays back down and snuggles in.  
  
"You should get some rest now. You look tired." He says stroking her hair. "Stay here as long as you want." He then kisses her forehead and then leaves. Surprisingly it was different now for them. She didn't draw back at his touch. He wasn't as arrogent as he usually was.(he still was but hey rome wasn't built in a day) Serena then fell asleep in his bed and didn't wake up for a while. It was night and Serena still wasn't awake so the girls walked into Dariens room to look for her. They walk into the suite and it was very nice and pretty big for only one person. They open the door to the bed room and see Serena sleeping. The noise woke her up.  
  
Yawning she looks up "O hi guys. You can come in you know." They all pile on the bed beside Serena. "Wow last night was crazy."  
  
"Yea the wedding was beautiful." Amy said not looking at Serena.  
  
"Yea both of them." Mina adds.  
  
Serena then gives a heavy hearted sighs "Why didn't you guys stop me?"  
  
"Well you know you were intoxicated, we were intoxicated we really didn't know what was going on." Lita says trying to comfort her.  
  
"O come on it can't be that bad being married to Darien i mean look at him the guy is hot." Rei says assertively.  
  
"Yea i mean --opps." Mina says sitting on the envelope.  
  
"Whats that?" Serena then takes it from Mina. "O these are the pictures from last night."  
  
"Well dont just sit there open it!" Rei demanded. Serena opens the envelope and pulled out the marrage licence. It was nice. It actually look nice. Then she pulled out a flower. It was in her hair when she was walking down the aisle. Last was the pictures. They were really good. Serena looked beautiful. Even though it was early morning. All the girls looked at them and all went 'awww'. Serena and Darien looked so happy together. They looked so comfortable with each other. In all of the pictures Serena and Darien both were smiling. Then the last picture in the pile was the one of Serena and Darien kissing. It looked so passionate. It looked so natural like it was meant to be that way. All the girls just sat on the bed staring at the picture.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that was so long but you had to know what happened. If you think thats the end it not. There is more. Lets just say they aren't happy for so long.O i think i said to much! O and i dont know if you noticed but the what the priest said is not actually what they say in real life. I tried to get as close to it as possible though. I had to put the lyrics to the Richard Marx song in there it seemed to fit the moment. I hope you enjoyed it! This is what i'll give you for the next chapter the past is revealed. NO FLAMES ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Getting to Know Each Other

*Yes it's true i dont own sailor moon.  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
AN:Thank you soo much for all the feed back. I really appreciate the comments. So here it is the next chapter and i hope you like it. ^_^  
  
Chapter 7- Getting to know each other  
  
Serena was up now. She put all the things back into the envelope and then gots out of bed. All the girls walk out of Darien's room while Serena trailed behind. She took a moment to look around. She didn't mean to pry but she was slightly curious. So just peeked around a couple of things.  
  
She walks across the hall to her room and cleans up. After all she still had her wedding dress on. Her hair was a mess and the dress was all wrinkled. She took a shower and made her self presentable. Putting on a baby-t and capris she walked out of the room and sat on the couch. All the girls were getting dressed up and getting ready to go out.  
  
"Serena come on we only have today and tomorrow left to enjoy Vegas you have to come." Mina pleaded with her.  
  
"I learned my lesson last night. I think i'm going to take it easy." Serena said as she grabbed a magazine.  
  
"Ok fine but we are going to have fun with out you." Mina says while she walks out the door.  
  
Serena wasn't feeling so good. It wasn't because of the drinking or the partying last night but the whole marriage thing. She never truely committed herself to anyone. She never really went as far as saying the "L" word and now she finds herself married. This was hard for her to swallow. The knock at the door pulled her from her train of thought. Opening it there a big bouquet of roses in her face. Lowering them down it revealed Darien. "Can i come in?" Serena nods and takes the flowers and smells them as she puts them down. "So how are you doing?"  
  
"I've been better." Serena sits on the couch and looks at him attentively.  
  
"The girls are going out tonight why arent you with them?"  
  
"I kind of hate Vegas now."  
  
Darien nods his head and looks away from her. "I hate to mention this but what are we going to do?"  
  
Serena looked at him slightly confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well when we get back i'm sure people would know about us." He says as he sits down next to her. Serena didn't even realize that she would have to deal with all the people back home. It hit her that her parents and everyone she knew would want to do something about it. She just puts her hands on her head as Darien continues. " I think that if we are going to pull this off there is one thing that we have to do."  
  
Serena looks up at him "And what would that be?"  
  
"We need to move in together."  
  
"What!" Serena couldn't believe that he was suggesting such a thing.  
  
"Now just listen. I thought this through millions of time and i dont see any other way. Its not typical for a husband and wife to live in two different places." Serena calmed down realizing that he was right. O she hated to know he was right.  
  
"So what i'm supposed to do move in with you?"  
  
" Well unless you want me to live with you and the girls. I wouldn't mind but ..."  
  
"Ok i see your point." Serena says interrupting him. "Wait. I am not staying in the same room as you. I will require my own room or else this isn't going to work."  
  
"Fine you can have any room you want."  
  
"Are we going to do this as soon as we get home tomorrow?"  
  
"Well when would it be fitting for you?" He say looking at her sarcastically  
  
"Ok but i didn't even pack. I dont think we can do it all tomorrow."  
  
"Well all you have to do is pack the stuff in your room. You dont need a bed or your dresser. You may not get to unpack tomorrow but you'll have everything." Serena nods and stares out the glass door. "Well then i will see you tomorrow on the plane."  
  
"What? You wont be here in the morning?"  
  
"No i have to see a friend."  
  
"Are you talking about the guys?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who?" Serena looks at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why is it you want to know?"  
  
"I think your wife is entitled to know where your going." She loved to use that against him.  
  
Darien smiles as he gets up. " He is guy i knew in England."  
  
"O right." Serena says sarcastically then looks away.  
  
"Seriously. "  
  
"Ok i'll see you tomorrow on the plane then. "  
  
"Seriously it is a friend from England." he says walking out the door. Serena gives a smirk then spends the rest of the night flipping channels on the tv and ordering room service.  
  
The next day the girls were packing with not so much speed. They got in a bit late and didn't get enough sleep. They had to buy extra suitcases for all the things they bought. At least this time they didnt have to carry all the luggage themselves.  
  
Serena thought she should tell the girls the news about her and Darien now so they will have time to heal on the plane. She asked all the girls into her room.  
  
"Serena what is it we have to pack." Rei says in a mad tone.  
  
"Look you guys bacause of what happened on this trip there are going to be some changes when we get back."  
  
"What are you talking about nothing is going to change." Mina says stuffing things into her suitcase.  
  
"Well i wont be living with you guys anymore." All the girls fell silent. "I'm going to move in with Darien. If we want this thing to look real then its only right that a husband and wife live together right."  
  
"We'll still see each other right?" Lita says sadly.  
  
"Of course. I'll come over when ever we want to do something or you guys can come over and dont forget we'll see each other at the club." Her voice was shaky now. All the girls had tears down their faces. It was the end of an era. They were always together ever since they were little. Now they were spitting up. They all then have a group hug.  
  
"Who would have thought that Serena would be the first to go." Rei says wiping her tears.  
  
"I know i would have though it would have been Mina or Lita seeing as how they fall in love so easily."Amy says sitting down.  
  
"Hey!" Serena, Lita and Mina says defensively.  
  
"No offense guys i mean you know that just the way you are." They all go back to their packing. Leaving the hotel Serena said goodbye to Joe. Driving through Vegas Serena could remember the things she saw the night she was with Darien. Everything was brighter and so full of life when she was with him. A part of her didn't want to leave but then a part of her hated what happened here and she never wanted to come back. They arrive at the air strip and Darien was already there. They all get into the plane and take their seats. It wasn't the happiest moments. Amy had her little problem again but that soon faded. All through the plane ride the girls slowly became themselves seeing the better side of this. They would have an extra room for whatever they want. They were arguing over what it should be. Amy wanted another library, mina wanted a big closet, Rei wanted a zen room, and Lita wanted to change it into gym. Serena was sitting there listening to every thing. Darien sits down next to her.  
  
"You look upset."  
  
"Well i havent even gone yet and they are already deciding what my room should be."  
  
Darien laughs "O yea about that its all set up."  
  
"Whats all set up?"  
  
"I got a moving van. When you get home you'll have all the things you need to pack your stuff you know boxes, bubble wrap all that stuff."  
  
"Wow your all organized." Darien smiles and Serena remembered what they spoke about the day earilier "So how was it seeing your friend again."  
  
"It was good and bad."  
  
"What do you mean it was good to see him but when you saw him you guys got into a fight?"  
  
"No it was good to see him but it brought back memories."  
  
"O what memories?" Serena was very curious.  
  
"Whats with you and all the questions?"  
  
"Whats with you and all the secrets?"  
  
"Alright if it will make you stop, why dont i just tell you my life story?" He says sarcastically.  
  
"Why dont you? If we are going to make this work i need to know all i can about you."  
  
"You're not serious."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Alright if i have to tell, so do you." Serena nods and Darien looks away "If you must know i went to see a friend i knew when i lived in England. He was my best friend growning up. His parents and my parents were friends. When my parents died they were really kind to me. I stayed with then for a while but then i was old enough to be on my own and i said my good byes and left."  
  
Serena stared at him with sad eyes "I didnt know that your parents died."  
  
"Yea they died when i was ten in a car accident. I inherited all my wealth from them. Robert and his family took me in until i was eighteen."  
  
"Robert? Thats the guy you saw today?"  
  
"Yea. Robert Miles. After i left he went to school in England, then i get this letter that he moved to Vegas to run a casino that his father had a connection with."  
  
"So how come you don't have and english accent? Why all the moving?"  
  
"My parents were americans who fell in love with england and stayed but we visited the states alot. I guess i never picked it us from all the traveling we did." He paused before answering her other question. " I dont know why i move its just when i get tired of one city i move on."  
  
"I get it when there are no girls left that interest you, you move on to the next town."  
  
"No it's not like that. I just dont find a city i like."  
  
"Yea ok."  
  
"Ok that's enough about me what about you? Its your turn now."  
  
"There is nothing to tell. I was born in Spring Sopes, i lived there for twenty-one years, in other words my whole life, and i will probably live there till i die. I don't know. Even though the people there get a bit annoying i just can't leave. It's home and i guess every home has it's disfunctional environment."  
  
"Right. Well what about you and guys?"  
  
"What about me and guys?"  
  
"Why are you so reserved when it comes to guys?"  
  
"I am not"  
  
"Yes you are or did you forget what happened what happened when we first met."  
  
"Thats differents i didn't like you."  
  
"You didn't even know me."  
  
"I knew enough just by looking at you."  
  
"Ok if you say so. What about your past? Are their any guys there?"  
  
"Yes there is but i'm not going to tell you about me and guys. "  
  
"Hey i told you about my parents."  
  
"Yea but i didnt ask you about every girls you were with did i."  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
"No are you kidding me there is not enough time in one day to hear about your many girlfriends. Yet i am curious to know if you've ever been in love?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to know about me and girls."  
  
" Not all just the ones you loved. If any."  
  
"Me yea right. Can you picture me in love?" Serena looks at him with unbelieving eyes "OK once."  
  
"Really what happened?" Serena was very interested.  
  
"She was great. She did everything. You know cook, clean, and sew. She loved kids and wanted to be a music tacher. She got me to sing."  
  
"Susie Homemaker huh. So what happened?"  
  
"Well she didn't really know about my past relationships."  
  
"How could she not know?"  
  
"This was before i was known. Yes it is true i had many girlfriends before her but they meant nothing. One night we were out and one of the girls i use to go out with saw me and came up to me talking about old times. That night i told her about my past and she thought i would never settle down so she broke up with me."  
  
"Hey i would do the same if i could." Serena then looks at him. He was truely heartbroken. "Im sorry i didn't mean to be so rude."  
  
"Its ok im over it." Darien says hiding his pain. Serena suddenly realized what had been Dariens cause for his promiscuity. One lost love and he gave up. She then realizes that she is like him except she had her heart broken much more that him. She decides to cheer him up.  
  
"Well think of it this way. If she let you go she didn't know what she was losing. You are a fairly decent guy and your better off. Besides if she taught you to sing she didn't do a good job."  
  
"Are you saying that im a good guy?"  
  
"No i just said you were decent, not the greatest guy in the world."  
  
The rest of what Serena said sank in "Hey i can sing."  
  
"Yea sure you can. The first day you came proved that"  
  
"I told you it was the music."  
  
"Yea the music." She says looking away.  
  
"Well now you need to tell me something. You know about me and girls so i want to know about you. Was there anyone special?"  
  
Serena could tell he wasn't going to let this drop so what could she do. "Ok fine i'll tell you."  
  
"Finally the ice queen melts." He says smiling.  
  
"Hey! Do you want to know or not?" She says slightly offended.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
Serena takes a breath before bringing back the memories. "Ok there were a couple of guys." Darien has a gigantic smile on his face. She was finally opening up. "My first love was a guy i met on a summer trip to Venice. He was an artist. He said i was his muse but then it got to the point where the only thing he cared about was his art and it didnt work out. Then later there was a football player."  
  
"Professional?"  
  
"Yea but i'm not telling who. He was always on the road and he was a big jock so that didnt work out. Then there was the musician. I thought it would work, you know i was a performer and he was a performer but then he fell in love with a groupie. By then i didn't want anything to do with guys until Luke"  
  
"Luke what kind of name is that?"  
  
"Its French. He was a racer. All he could do was race, race, race. Never stopping. Even when he got into an accident he just never stopped. I realized that he could kill himself and he wasn't going to give it up so i left before i lost him."  
  
"That's all? Geez i thought you would have more."  
  
"Well unlike you i don't go out for the fun of the game and no thats not all there is one more. Patrick." Serena says as she looks down. " After Luke i thought that my heart would never heal. It took me a year to get over him but then Patrick came along. He was different. He was perfect. He was educated, witty, and my parents loved him. "  
  
"So what happened to him?"  
  
"He was into the "Family business" so it was a damper on the relationship."  
  
"What do you mean "Family business"?"  
  
"You know family. Think about it."  
  
"You mean the whole Sicilian thing like "Hey you talkin to me?" type of family?"  
  
"No not that Family business."  
  
"Well then what?"  
  
"OK since your obviously not getting it. He would have the cell phone ringing twenty-four seven, he was always away on business, on my birthday he left because of a stock mess up. Need i say more? I couldn't take it so i broke it off."  
  
"O i get it get out before your to far in."  
  
"Well i didn't exactly want to live like that. A gift is no substitute for the real thing. "  
  
"Why is it you go for guys with other commitments?"  
  
"Why is it you go for girls that have no brains?"  
  
"Hey not all the girls i go out with are lack-minded . Look at you and besided I dont do that purposly."  
  
"Well i dont do it purposely either." By then the plane ride was over. They were landing now. So they buckle their seat belts and a couple of minutes later they were on the ground. It was still early in the afternoon. Getting up Darien continued to defend himself. When they were off the plane Darien told the men to put Serena's luggage in his limo. "Why are you doing that?"  
  
"Well you are moving in with me right? This is one less thing that will have to go in the van." Serena nods and then gets into the limo. "I will come by later to help you out." He then closes her door and then they left.  
  
Arriving at the gate of the house made Serena had sad eyes. Walking into the house Serena felt even worse. This was the last time she would walk into the house and say it was hers. There were boxes on the front step. She grabs them and walks up to her room. It was depressing for her. The girls put off unpacking to help Serena. They were going through her things all the memories came back. Later Darien came to help carry boxes to the truck. Then when everything was done Serena stood in her room looking around. It was so empty. All that was left was the bed and dresser . She closes the door and walks down stairs. Darien turns to look at her. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Serena looks at the girls "Give me a minute." She walks up to them "Well this is it. I'm leaving" They all break down. Crying on each other's shoulder they were all hugging. Darien groans at the mushy sight and walks away he couldn't take all that emotion. "We'll still see each other and as soon as im settled in i'm having you guys over." Serena then lets go and walks to her car and gets in. Giving one last wave to them she leaves. She follows the van all the way to Dariens house. She remembered the first time she saw it. It looked different now. Lights lit up all the fountains and the house glowed. This is her house now. This is where she would stay for six months. Pulling up, Serena gets out of her car and Darien waits for her on the steps. "Why aren't you unloading everything?"  
  
"Well we need to know which room to take it to."  
  
"O right." She walks in and looks around. She didn't go in last time. It was beautiful. It had a victorian theme mixed with a artistic theme.  
  
Walking up the stairs Darien leads her through the rooms. They were all so plain. Then they came to a set of double doors. "I think this is the room you'll like." He opens the doors and Serena immediately fell in love with the room. It was big and had everything she wanted. It had a fireplace, balcony, a huge bathroom, and a closet that was five times the size of her old one. The walls were an off white color and the carpet was white.  
  
"I love this room." She says as she walks around it.  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"Then why didn't you show me this one first?"  
  
"I dont know i thought you would want to look around first."  
  
"Well this is my room. I want this one."  
  
"Alright i'll tell the movers to bring your things in."  
  
"Where is your room?"  
  
"Right next door." Serena looked at him as he walked down the stairs. He did it purposely. He probably had this room made all nice to that he would be right next door to her. Serena walked around the room getting the feel of it. The first thing she ran to was the closet. It was a walk in closet bigger than her old one. Then ran to the bathroom which had both shower and a bath tub. The last thing she did was go on to the balcony. Opening the double doors she could see the whole backyard. There was a big fountain and there were gardens very where. The terrace was huge. She guessed it was that way for parties or something like that. She leaned over the edge of the balcony to see what else there was. There was a pool on the other side of the house. Darien walks in and sees Serena on the balcony. He sneeks up behind her "Beautiful isn't it." Serena jumped.  
  
"Dont do that." He laughs at her then hugs her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Why dont i give you a tour while the movers bring everything in." Serena nods. He then takes her hand and leads her down one of the grand stairs cases.There was actually an elevator in the house, no more lugging suitcases up and down the stairs. There were three floors one with all the nessessities kitchen and such, another with all the rooms and a gym/basement. He showed her everything. The office that lead out to the terrace, the living room, the dining room that was huge, the kitchen , the play room which was basically the living room with a wet bar and a tv with surround sound system, that room also led to the terrace. What caught Serena's eye was a beautiful white baby grand piano. She was surprised he had one he didn't seem like the music type. Maybe he wasn't lying when he said he was into music. Then he took her out side. The terrace had tables for when ever there was company. He showed her the gardens and the pool. The place was so beautiful Serena couldn't believe she were going to living there. Even the old house wasn't this nice. They walk back in and up to her room "The maid comes in four times a week and the cook comes every morning. Thomas is here everyday. "  
  
"Thomas?"  
  
"The butler."  
  
"O right." She pauses and looks at him. "You have a cook."  
  
"Yea why."  
  
"I'm not used to having a cook."  
  
"You didn't have a cook?"  
  
"Not really. All the girls would just you know have what ever for breakfast then we would have lunch at the club and at night we would all help Lita make dinner."  
  
"For some reason i can't see you cooking."  
  
"Hey i can cook a little. You dont live with Lita all you life and not learn something."  
  
"So Lita is the chef ?"  
  
"Well yea. Her grandmother was a great chef and taught her everything." Serena then turns to him "Hey wait do we have to put on a show for the servants to? " They walk into the room that was full of boxes.  
  
"Well i guess so. I mean you never know what they will gossip about." Serena nods and looks at all the boxes "Do you want me to help you unpack?"  
  
"No thanks i think i'll do it tomorrow. Its kind of late."  
  
"Ok then i'll see you tomorrow and ...." Darien paused and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The club."  
  
"We'll just go and see what happens. Maybe no one will know yet."  
  
"Ok if you say so. Good night."  
  
"Good night." Serena closes her door and hears Darien go next door and closes his. She walks around looking for her suitcases. After all she needs her sleeping clothes. She then walks into the bathroom with her make- up case and gets everything situated. Then she walks out all ready for bed and climbs in. The bed was huge and she felt so small. So she opens one of her boxes and throws a couple of stuffed animals on to the bed then gets in again and falls asleep soon after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
This wasn't the most exciting chapter but now you know why Serena such a (pardon my french) Bitch. I know it was a bit long but arent all my chapters long. Don't worry i still have some tricks up my sleeve so don't think it ends like that. Hope you will keep reading. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. The First Day Back

* I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
AN: Well i decided that i wanted to get this chapter out quickly. It's one of those chapters that help the story along but really has no real excitement. Thank you all for the feedback and i really do love all your comments. Please Review. No flames ^_~  
  
Chapter 8- The First Day Back  
  
Waking up in the morning Serena felt ok. Surprisingly. (Even if she was now living with Darien.) Serena spends the morning unpacking. Opening all the boxes and getting everything situated. She finally got done after a few hours. She cleaned herself up and carried the empty boxes to the elevator. No need to strain herself walking down the stairs. When the elevator door opened she carried the boxes to the hall and an elderly man ran up to her. "O madam you shouldn't be doing this. You could have called for my help." He took the boxes from her and put them on the front steps. "Dont worry about them, Jamie the caretaker, will get them." The man was kind and curtious. He had a british accent. Darien must have hired him as a reminder of his youth.  
  
Serena smiles "You must be Thomas. Im Serena."  
  
"O we know madam Mr. Parker told us that he brought his wife with him."  
  
"Speaking of Mr. Parker. I mean my husband. Where is he?"  
  
"Mr.Parker had business to attend to but he will be back later. The cook made breakfast for you but i dont think you would want it now seeing as how it is about time for lunch. I can get you something if you wish."  
  
"O dont worry about it i will get it myself."  
  
"But madam you need not strain yourself. Its my job to do as you ask."  
  
" I guess i'm gonna have to get used to this. Well if you insist, would you mind getting me some coffee?"  
  
"Gladly. Where would you like to take your coffee?"  
  
"Its a nice day out, i'll take it out on the terrace." He nods his head and walks towards the kitchen. Serena was never really waited on before. This was all so new to her. The only time she was served was at the club. Serena walks out onto the terrace and looks out over the back yard. It was so beautiful. The warm breeze, the light smell of flowers and the sound of the fountain was calming. She sat down and felt the warm rays of the sun on her face. It was so peaceful here. No girls making noise in the background, no Rei to yell at her and no guys constantly pestering her about the girls. Thomas walks out with a tray and puts it on the table.  
  
"Madam this came for you." He hands her a small bag with a bow at the top.  
  
"Thank you Thomas but do you have to be so formal with me?" Thomas looked at her confused "I mean you dont have to call me madam you make me feel so old calling me that."  
  
"What would you prefer?"  
  
"How about Serena that is my name."  
  
"Well i dont think it's proper."  
  
"Ok i'll make a deal. How about Mrs. Serena?"  
  
"That will be adequate. Alright Mrs. Serena if you need anything dont hesitate to ask." Serena nods and takes her coffee. She then picks up the bag and unties the string. Opening it there was a little velvet box inside. She was afraid to open it but she couldn't resist.Opening the box nearly blinded her. There was a beautiful diamond ring inside. It was a two karat solitaire diamond in the middle of the ring with one karat solitaire and triangle cut diamonds on each side. All of that set in white gold. The clarity was exquisite and the brilliance of the ring was blinding her. It looked like a diamond with wings. All she could do was stare at it. Then Darien walks on to the terrace and sees Serena amazed by the ring.  
  
"Why dont you put it on?" She looks up at him speachless.  
  
Finally finding the words to speak "I cant believe it. Darien it's beautiful. I cant take this."  
  
"Like i said before no wife of mine is going to go diamondless." He takes the box from her hands and takes the ring out. He grabs her hand and puts the ring on her finger. Serena just looked at her hand in au, it was to nice." It suits you perfectly. It was made for you."  
  
"It was made for me?"  
  
"Yes. I had a friend in Italy make it for you. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it, i just think you went a little over board."  
  
"Nothing is to good for you." Serena looks up.  
  
"Where did you go this morning?"  
  
"I went out to take care of some business with the whole marriage thing."  
  
"Oh." Serena then looked at her wrist. She forgot to put her watch on so she turned to Darien. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost two-tewnty why?"  
  
"I got to be at the club in ten minutes."  
  
"I gotta go to i have to meet one of my investor friends there. We'll take my car."  
  
"Ok." They get up and walk to the car. Darien was a gentleman and opened her door. He closes it then crosses over to his side, gets in and they were off.  
  
They arrive at the club and all eyes were on them. He gets out and opens the door for her. Wow twice in a row he had manners she was impressed. Everyone was wondering why Serena was getting out of Dariens car.Then queen of the bitches (Amanda) walks up "Hi Darien do you want to join me for lunch?"  
  
"Not today im busy." He then offers Serena his arm and walks with her into the club. They walked right past Amanda so smugly and it drove her insane.  
  
Everyone was looking. Darien then turns to her smiling "Smile we have to put on a show now." Serena puts on her fake smile and walks in with him. She was hiding her hand behind her purse. She was trying to hide the tremendous rock on her finger. They arrive in front of the auditorium door and Darien leans in "How about a kiss for show?"  
  
"In your dreams." She smiles one last time then opens the auditorium door.  
  
"You know i'm driving you home right? I would be nice."Darien says as he headed toward the lounge.  
  
Walking in the girls all saw Serena sigh. "You guys you wont believe what its like out there." While Serena was waving her hands in the air the caught a beam of light from her finger and immediately jumped up.  
  
"Whoa Serena what is on your finger." Lita says as they all run up to her.  
  
She put her hand behind her back."Nothing."  
  
"Serena your a bad liar." Amy says as they all crowd around her. Then Serena puts her hand out and blinds the girls with her ring. They all take a step back from the sudden flash of light.  
  
"Oh my god Serena where did you get that rock?"  
  
"Darien gave it to me. Its you know my wedding ring."  
  
Mina holds her hand up and looks at it "Good clarity, very nice color and it is magnificently cut. Darien has good taste."  
  
" So how was the first night?" Lita says sitting down.  
  
"It was ok. Darien gave me a tour of his house it is really nice you guys."  
  
"Dont you mean your house?" Amy says mocking Serena. Serena then gives her a look and walks to the stage.  
  
"Ok enough about me we need to rehearse." All the other cast members came in moments later. They rehearsed for hours. Then suddenly doing a dance move the lead male fell to the ground. Serena runs up beside him "Oh my god Anthony are you ok? What happened? "  
  
"I was showing Jenna what to do for the scene and i think i pulled a muscle." he says grabbing his leg in pain. It wasn't long before he was taken to the hospital. They all sat waiting for the news of what happened. Everyone was about to go crazy when Serena's phone rings. Darien walks in and sees everyone in a state of worry.  
  
"Hello. Yea. Oh no thats terrible. Well is he ok ? Ok well give him my wishes. Bye " She turns to look at all the people "It turns out Anthony did pull a muscle and wont be able to be in the show." Everyone was upset. What were they going to do the show was in a few weeks and they had no lead and no one knew the part or could sing it for that matter.  
  
Darien walks up beside Amy "Hey whats going on?"  
  
"The lead guy in the play just pulled a muscle and now we have no one who can ...." Amy just stopped in mid-sentence. She got this look that Darien never saw her have before. "You sing right Darien?"  
  
"Yea but... No no Amy i wont." He tries to leave when Amy decided to yell out to everyone.  
  
"Hey i have an idea. Darien sings and im sure Serena can help him with all his lines when they are at home." Everyone started to perk up.  
  
"Oh no im not doing the show with him." Serena said in protest. It was bad enough she lived with him. Now she has to be in the show with him.  
  
"Yea I dont act. Im a bad actor." Everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief. Then everyone pleaded with him to join the show. All of them started to crowd around him and begged him to be in the show. He was their last hope. They worked to hard to let it all go now. While they were all crowding around Darien, a messenger came in and gave Serena a letter. Serena's face went blank. She had no expression on at all. Darien saw the look on her face and had no choice "Alright i'll do it." he then immediately brushed everyone away and ran to her side. "What is it?"  
  
"My parents heard from Joseph recently." She says still with a blank look oh her face.  
  
"Yea whats wrong with that."  
  
"They are coming home." she paused . She puts on a fake smile "And they want to meet my husband."  
  
Darien sighs."Well when are they coming?"  
  
"In a day and a half. Not counting today."  
  
"Whats wrong with that?"  
  
"I know they are going to be furious with me. I got married without them there and they didn't even meet you first."  
  
He puts his arm around "Dont worry your not doing this alone. I know what well do. We will throw a big party at the house and say its a homecoming/ newly wed party. They won't do much in front of other people. Everything is going to be ok. " Serena giggles and smiles. It was weird but she believed him. Yet there was an eerie silence that fell over the room. They both look up with everyone staring at them shocked. They all stood so still. They all heard Serena. The news was so big.  
  
Then one girl spoke "Serena and Darien are married." Everyone jumped with happiness. They couldn't believe it. Everyone ran out of the auditorium yelling the news. Serena puts her head into her hands. You could hear all the commotion from the news. So many screams of happiness and of sadness. Darien grabs Serena's hand. "We should get out of her before their is a mob." They ran to the car and the girls followed. They got into the car as fast as they could and drove off just in time for the people to miss them. The girls followed behind in their car. Arriving at the house they all walk in tired. "We'll let the news sink in then tomorrow we'll see what happens." Darien says sighing in relief. "Well i have calls to make." Darien says walking to the office.  
  
"Why?" Serena say sitting down,tired from running away from the crowd.  
  
"We have a party to throw."  
  
"No we dont. I am the woman of the house and this is a job for me. I will make all the preps, you will learn your lines and your music. The girls will help you." She hands him a script and the music and she lead the girls to the piano. "I dont want you to let him go unitl he knows one song and one scene. If we are going to make in time for the show he has to learns one song and one scene every other day." Then Serena was off to Darien's office to make calls and arrangements. Thomas walked into the room as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Mrs. Serena their are people at the gate. They say they know you should i let them in?"  
  
"Who is it?" She said with the phone up to ther ear and pen in hand.  
  
"They said they were people from the club." Serena's head pops up in fear.  
  
"What ever you do dont let these people in. I dont care if its the mayor no one gets in. If one comes in then all will come in." He nods and picks up the house phone, makes a call and left.  
  
Serena couldn't track her parents down but she got Mina's, who where somewhere near her parents. She told them that she was throwing a welcome home/ newly wed party the night that they came home and to tell her parents as well as the parents of the rest of the girls. It was hours later before Serena left the office to see what was going on. Rei was at he piano playing the song while Darien sang. He wasn't bad. Maybe it wast he music the first time.( Nah.) She walks in looking stressed. " Hows it coming?"  
  
"Its good he has the scene. We are just working on the song. What about you?"  
  
"I just spent that time tracking down my parents and didn't have any luck but i got your parents Mina and they said they would pass the message on. I came to take a break before i start arranging the party."  
  
"So wait all of our parents are coming home?" Mina says looking sick.  
  
"Well do they ever go any where without each other?"  
  
"Right." They all try to hide their fear. They havent seen their parents for so long. Seeing them again made them scared. They soon faced facts and moved on. Serena was back in the office making calls. The rest of the night was peaceful then.  
  
It was late now. Serena finished all she could. She walks to the service phone. "Thomas."  
  
"Yes Mrs."  
  
"Have all the people gone from the gate?"  
  
"Yes Mrs."  
  
"Ok thank you." She walked into the play room and everyone was dead except Darien. He was playing the piano trying to learn the music. Serena then wakes up all the girls and tells them its safe to go home. So the girls all get up and walk toward the door. They all hug then the girls leave. Serena walks back into the play room and Darien was stuggling with one line. It was cute to see him so angry. So she decides to help him. She sits next to him on the bench and plays the line while singing it. Darien watched her as she sang. She looked so beautiful. Serena looks up at Darien and they share one of those weird awkward moments when they couldn't decide if they should kiss or not. Their heads were close, their hands were touching and they staring into each others eyes but then at the same time they both look away and scoot apart. After that they felt a little uneasy but the rest of the night was moment free. She just helped him with his music and she was having fun. They joked, talked, you might have thought that they connected. One thing was sure, they looked good together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Yea this chapter is not exactly one of my favorites. I don't like to write chapters that don't have much excitement to them. I know it could have been better but dont worry their will be some excitement soon. I've also decided that i'm going to put more songs in the story so look for those. I hope you like the story so far and please review. Next chapter Meet the Parents and i'll try to get that chapter out as soon as possible. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Meet The Parents

* I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
AN: So here is the good news there are only a few more chapters to go but don't get to happy you never know what i'm going to do next.**Grins Evilly** No Flames Please. ^_~  
  
Chapter 9- Meet the parents  
  
The next day, Serena was no where in sight. She got up early and left. She called the girls early in the morning to help Darien with his part and that was the last they heard from her. All day vans came and went, bring all sorts of things. All the things Serena ordered had to be there and ready for the party. Everything had to be up today. The stage was a major part though, it was under construction all day and the noises weren't to pleasent.  
  
Serena went all out for the party. She had to much to do. She was all over town. She had to get a caterer, she had to pick out the floral arrangements, make sure that the invitations went out, needed security to stand at the gate and she had to make sure that the night is going to go smoothly. Practically like planning a wedding in one day. Everything had to be in place. She had the wedding pictures framed so she could put them around the house showing her parents that she and Darien were happily married. Surprisingly no one came up to her to confront her about the whole marriage thing.  
  
All this work and preparation was for her parents. She wanted them to think she was ok. Everything had to be perfect or she would get an earful from her mother. Her mother was a perfectionist. She was a debutante raise to have everything perfect and you could say that Serena strived to not be like her. Yet you can't help whats in your genes. Serena went to all the parties with people you didn't like, she traveled around alot, she didn't know it but she did acted like the snobs at the club sometimes. All of that wasn't her fault. It was just how she was raised and how things were. Everything was fake. Even her mother put on an act. The smiles at her so called friends. The laughing at the non-funny jokes and pretending to like the life you live. It's not that you hated it but it isn't exactly a bed of roses. You could never be herself. You always had to be witty, charming and beautiful. Serena didn't want to conform to the ways of the aristocratic world. She kept telling herself she wasn't going to be pulled in but she kept falling deeper and deeper into the world she hated. At least she always pulled back before going in to far. She would look at all the children when they took their lessons. The way they were told to do this and do that, make yourself fit for the ways of this prison. She always got her mind back after that.  
  
Finally done with the arrangements Serena returned home and everyone was so glad to see her. They were going to talk to her but when she walked in she didn't even say a word to them. She walked right through to the back yard to managed everything. Telling the workers where to put everything, Getting all the tables set up, she ran all over the place. Darien and the girls were worried about her. She would over exert herself. So when she tried to run past them Darien grabbed her and sat her down on the chair. "What are you doing i have to make sure everything is ready i dont have time for this!!"  
  
"Slow down Serena your going to hurt yourself." Amy says sitting down next to her.  
  
"There is to much to do. I have to ....." Darien puts his finger over her mouth to quiet her.  
  
"Don't worry about it everything is going to be fine." He says in his calm mellow voice. Serena sighs and leans her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I just want everything to be perfect. These are my parents i'm talking about and ...." Serena's head popped up "Oh my god. Mina didn't your parents sell the house they were living in? "  
  
"Yes but... Oh ." Mina looked at her knowing what Serena was so afraid of.  
  
Serena sat there all calm until she saw the look on Mina's face. "THOMAS!! THOMAS!!" Thomas runs into the room thinking that the house was on fire or something. "Thomas i need you to get four guest rooms ready, four of the nicest and i need you to make them perfect."  
  
Darien was confused "What are you doing?"  
  
"Mina's parents sold the house that our parents used to live in." Darien nodded and motioning her to go on. "And if they dont have the house anymore they will need somewhere to stay so naturally my parents will want to stay here and that would in turn have all the parents stay here and that would mean that Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll have to share a room."  
  
Darien smiles and didnt seem to care."I dont have a problem with that."  
  
"Of course you dont. Ok so you are moving into my room." Serena says as she gets up.  
  
"Hey why dont you move into my room?"  
  
"Becasuse i dont like your room." She walks away and they didn't see her for the rest of the day. By the end of the day everything was set up. The tables were out, they put down a dance floor, the stage was up for the band or what ever, flowers were put everywhere and dining room was all decked out. The only thing that needed to be done the next day was wait for the caterer and the band.  
  
Serena was so tired. By then all the girls were gone. Serena walked in to play room and fell on the couch. Darien walks on and laughs. "You know i dont think i have ever seen you so worn out."  
  
"Well i have never planned a party in a day and a half before."  
  
Darien sits next to her."So about this room thing."  
  
"You are not staying in the same bed as me." Serena said before he could even mention anything.  
  
"Then what do you expect me to do?"  
  
"You know there's this great invention called a sofa."Darien laughs and walks to the piano and starts to play. Serena gets up and starts to walk to her room "You have to get up early tomorrow my parents have this tendency of being early." He nods at her and says goodnight. Darien played the piano a little bit longer then ventured up to his room.  
  
The next day Serena was a woken by noises in her room. "What are you doing?" Serena says looking up to see Darien bringing some things in.  
  
"Well if i have to share a room with you it's only right that my things be in here." Serena gets up and puts her robe on and walks to her bathroom and closes the door. She was in there for an hour and a half doing god knows what but when she walked out she was awake and ready. Her parents would arrive soon and she had to be ready. Walking down the stairs Serena saw a package on the hall table. Opening it she saw her and Darien smiling at each other. The pictures she got framed looked great. Darien walks up behind her and looks at the picture. It was the first time he was seeing it. He saw the smile he had on his face and could remember how he felt that night. It was a happiness that he hasn't felt since he was in london with his parents. " Where are you going to put them?"  
  
"I dont know where should they go?" Serena says turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Maybe one in the living room, one in the office, one in the drawing room and one in our room." (Drawing room- play room same thing)  
  
Serena nodded and did as he suggested. When she was about to go into the office when the catering van arrived. Serena had Thomas taking care of everything she couldn't do it anymore. She was still worn out from the say before.  
  
The girls arrived all dressed nicely so that thier parents dont think that they were slobs. The boys came as well, all prim and proper to impress the girls parents. They were all going to go into the play room when they all heard high pitched perky voices.  
  
"Where is that lovely daughter of mine?" Serena turned around to see her parents walking up the steps.  
  
"Mother, father you made it." She puts on a smile and walks over to them to give them a hug.  
  
"O pumpkin we missed you." her father said as he saw all the girls hugging and gretting their parents.  
  
Serena's mother started to look around. "So where is this husband of yours." Just as she said that Darien came walking up. He had his million dollar smile on his face and put his arm around Serena.  
  
"Honey you didn't tell me your parents got here." Honey since when does he call her honey?  
  
Serena smiled and turned to her parents "Mother , father i want you to meet Darien Shield, my husband. Dariling i want you to meet my parents, Danny and Michelle Parker." If he was going to call her honey then she would call him darling. Two can play that game.  
  
Her mother looked like she were going to cry. Her father was kind and immediatly took to Darien.  
  
Holding out his hand. "Well this is my son-in-law." Darien shook his hand and was on his best behavior knowing that Serena would kill him if he weren't.  
  
"How do you do Mr.Parker."  
  
"Oh dont do that call me dad." Danny always wanted a son.  
  
Then Serena's mother stepped up and hugged Darien. "Welcome to our family. I can see that my daughter has done well for herself." Serena just stood there smiling.  
  
The same thing was happening with the other girls as well. All the girls introducing thier boyfriends to their parents. Looking around Serena had to go say hi to the other parents as well. They were as much her parents as theirs.After all the girls did know eachother all their lives. All the parents switched children and said their hello's and gave their hugs.  
  
Serena then turns to everyone."Lets go to the living room we'll be more comfortable in there. Thomas will you get their bags please." All the parents just looked at her. "Well you didn't think i would let you stay in a hotel did you. I insist that all of you stay here." They all nod and walk to the living room. Danny was walking with Darien as Serena was behind everyone. Her mother was waiting for her and walked beside her.  
  
" O Serena i am so happy for you." Her mother said smiling "I have always wanted this for you." Serena was shocked. Her mother wasn't mad but looking at Darien she knew why. When she said she always wanted this for her, she meant that she always wanted Serena to marry someone rich and powerful. Serena smiles at her mother to make her happy. They walk into the living room with everyone buzzing. They all talked for hours. Serena walks over to her father who was staring at the wedding picture that Serena put on top of the mantle.  
  
"Look at you two. You were so happy. Vegas right? What chapel was it?"  
  
"Yea we went to "A little white chapel"."  
  
"Thats a nice place." He then turns to her. "Your happy aren't you pumpkin?"  
  
"Of course im happy daddy."  
  
"Good." He kisses her forehead and then walks over to talk to Darien. Serena looks at the time and freaks.  
  
"Well everyone look at the time. The party starts in an hour i think that we should get ready." Everyone agreed and they all walked the girls to the door. They had to go home to get ready.  
  
"I'll show you all to your rooms." She said as she led every one out of the living room. They all went up the stairs in au. The house was beautiful. Then Serena walked to her room and saw that her mother was looking at her. Darien was walking to his room and Serena noticed it. "O darling what are you doing?" Darien turns around and saw that they were being watched.  
  
"I was just going to check out side before i get ready but i guess i'll do that later." Her mother smiles and closes the door. Serena gives a sigh of relief.  
  
"We have to be more careful. Hurry and get dressed. We dont want them to see you leave from your room." He nods and gets dressed quickly then runs into Serena's room. She was in the bathroom. Walking out to see Darien surprised her. He was looking at the wedding picture she put in the room. "What are you doing here?"Darien looks up and saw Serena standing there like a goddess. She was beautiful. She had a long black dress on. It was off the shoulder and had a slit at the bottom. Sitting down in front of her vanity mirror he walks up behind her.  
  
Of course they didn't know that they were being watched. Michelle was at the door. She wanted to help Serena get ready but when she opened the door she saw that they were together so she just peeked in.  
  
Darien had a box in his hand. He puts his arms around Serena and opens it in front of her. "I thought that this would go good with your outfit tonight." In the box was an amazing necklace with matching ear rings.  
  
"Darien its beautiful. When did you?"  
  
"Last night i made a call to a friend and had it delivered early this morning." He took it out of the box and puts it around her neck. Serena looked into the mirror and touched the dazzling thing on her neck.  
  
"Its to much, you didn't have to."  
  
"Why is it you always say that. It is my god given right to buy my wife jewelery." Then Michelle decides to enter the room loudly.  
  
"Serena dear i thought i could...O im sorry am i intertuping something?" They both turn their heads to look at her. "I just wanted to know if i could help you get ready." Darien kisses Serena on the cheek and starts toward the door.  
  
"Michelle you look beautiful. I think i'll leave you ladies alone and go check out back." He leaves the room and Michelle had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
As soon as Darien was gone she ran over to Serena "Oh my goodness look at that thing around your neck." She was taken by the glittering necklace. "I saw everything." Serena was afraid.  
  
"What? What did you see?"  
  
"That little scene. How he gave you the necklace and how you were so modest." She stood there studying it while Serena turned around. "I am amazed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well men dont usually have good taste in diamonds but this necklace is exquisite." Serena smiled at her mother and put the earrings on. She stands up and faces her mother.  
  
"Well what do you think?"  
  
Her mother looked at her so proudly "You look beautiful." They walk out of her room together and down the grand staircase. Darien was talking to Danny and they both look up to see two beautiful ladies walking down the stairs. Serena walks up to her father and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Pumpkin you look amazing."Serena smiles and thanks her father.  
  
"Why dont we go out side some guest are already here." Darien says as he walks up to Serena and offers her his arm. She takes it and walks behind her parents.  
  
"Ok as soon as we get outside just smile and wave." Serena says whispering.  
  
"What ever you say honey."  
  
"Whats with the names?"  
  
"Whats with the "Darling"?"  
  
"You started it." They walk on to the verandah and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. They made such a cute couple. They walked around greeting everyone. They were congratulated and complimented. Everyone said that they were a good couple that knew how to throw a party. The girls arrived a little later. The night was going smoothly until she arrived. Amanda Zigler came with her parents, who were invited but not her. She was so bitter when she saw Serena and Darien arm in arm and smiling. She had enough of the sight and ran toward them.  
  
Amanda's parents walked up to adorable couple "Serena , Darien we are so happy for you."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Zigler." then a furious Amanda came up and smiled. Michelle could tell that she was trouble so she walked over beside Serena.  
  
"Well Darien you finally settled down. What about your reputation?" He just nodded. Having the urge to piss her off, he knew the exact way to do it.  
  
He pulled Serena close to him and looked into her eyes and smiled " Well I wasn't exactly proud of my reputation. All that dating was only a way to find the right girl and when i met Serena, i knew that she was the one. She made me see the error in my ways and made me want to be the kind of man she deserved. I guess you can say she has me under her spell because i can't see myself loving anyone but her." Serena just stood there smiling. He leans toward her and she knew what he was doing. He kissed her gently on the lips and smiled at her. The only thing that ran through Serena's mind at that point was the question if he actually meant it. He seemed so sincere when he said it. Serena convinced herself it wasn't real, it was just another act for all the people.  
  
Michelle was about to cry. That was the sweetest thing that she ever saw. It seemed like everyone was looking and went aww. Amanda was steaming. It couldn't be true. It was far from over for her. She had a mission now to prove that Darien was lying. He didn't love Serena she could tell. She stormed out of the party plotting her next move.  
  
A few moments later, Serena's parents were on the stage. Danny was in front of the mic. "Hello everyone. Well i want to thank you all for coming tonight. Its good to be back. I know that this party isn't only for our home but for my lovely daughter and her new husband. So if you all will join me in raising your glasses i would like to make a toast to the hosting couple." He raised the glass that was in his hand and everyone turned to look at Serena and Darien. "Serena, Darien I hope you two will be blessed with many years of happiness. May your days be filled with joy and your hearts filled with love. To Mr. and Mrs. Shield." Everyone then raised their glasses and drank to them. Serena felt so bad that this was all a lie but all she could do was smile. Her parents walk off the stage towards them. She gave them a hug and a thank you. The music started and Danny held out his hand to his daughter, "May i have this dance?" Serena smiles and takes her fathers hand.  
  
Darien held out his hand to Michelle "I would be honored if my new mother-in-law would grace me with a dance." Michelle smiles. She could see why Serena fell for him. He was incredibly charming. As they were dancing Darien could see that Serena wasn't exactly her happiest. So when Michelle decided to talk to some friends, he walks up to Danny and taps him on the shoulder. "May i cut in?" Danny smiles and steps out of the way and went to join his wife. Darien held out his hand to Serena and she accepted. At first they weren't dancing really closely. She had her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Darien saw the worry in her face. "You know. You don't look like the happiest newly wed."  
  
Serena looks up at him and smiles "This isn't exactly how i thought it would happen." She sighs and puts her arms around his neck and leans her head on his chest. Darien's hands her on the small of her back rubbing it gently to soothe her. "I just want this night to be over."  
  
"Don't worry it will get easier with time." He says resting his head on her and taking in her intoxicating scent as they glided across the floor. Being so close to her made him feel uneasy but yet he wanted her there. Having her in his arms and having her just be there, it felt so right.  
  
The rest of the night went smoothly. When all the guest were gone Serena stood staring at fountain."Hey you ok?"Darien says walking up to her.  
  
"Did you feel as bad as i did?"  
  
"Worse. I had people coming up to me all night praising me on how i changed my ways. They wanted me to teach their sons to be like me." He got a smile from her that quickly faded.  
  
"I felt so bad while people were praising this lie we're living." He walks over to her and puts his arm around her.  
  
"Come on fellow liar lets get some sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." They walked into the house and they were about to split to go to their rooms when Serena remembered they were sleeping in the same room tonight. She grabbed his hand and led him into her room. He was a little out of it. He had a little champagne and he was tired (that is a very bad combination). Serena went into the bathroom to gets ready for bed while Darien tried to make the sofa, in her room, more comfortable. He was half asleep when he noticed that the door was still open. Serena walked out of the bathroom and got into bed and closed her eyes. Darien got up to close the door when he saw Michelle walking down the hall way. He freaked and ran to the bed. He jumped in (literally) and put his arms around Serena. Serena eyes popped open when she felt Darien just jump on the bed. He shushes her and she didn't say a word. Then someone was at the door so Serena closed her eyes. Michelle peeked in and saw Serena asleep in Darien's arms and smiled. She left and Serena thought it was over but a few minutes later Michelle comes back with Danny and they both peeked in now.  
  
"Aww look at that." He says while slowly and quietly closing the door. When they walk away Serena sighed with relief.  
  
"Darien they're gone." He made no reply "Darien."She turned her head to look at him. He fell asleep. "Of course you fall asleep." Serena then tried to get out of his grasp. She started to wiggle her way out but it was no use. He was holding her so tightly. So she gave up. It was late and she was tired "O hell whatever." She closes her eyes and falls asleep with Dariens arms still around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Aww wasn't that sweet of him to say that stuff .Who knows if he meant it. You'll have to wait to find out sorry. It wasn't that bad to have her parents there. You all thought there was going to be trouble. Well anywasys i hope you enjoyed that chapter and i'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. Please review. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. A Little To Much Fun

* I do not own Sailor Moon. There i said it.  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews.So to be nice I'm warning you in advance that alot of you will be mad at me for doing this but you know I think the story doesn't have enough conflict so here you go.  
  
Chapter 10- A Little To Much Fun  
  
For the time that Serena parents where there everthing went smoothly. Well almost. The worst thing that could happen did, as time passed Serena's parents fell more and more in love with Darien. They thought he was great. They always praised him. He was a good husband, he was kind and they loved having a son. Yet they didn't forget about Serena she got praised as well. Her parents knew all about Darien's reputation and were proud that Serena was the one who made him change his ways but other than that Serena loved having her parents there. It made her feel normal. She loved having her whole family at dinner where they would swap stories about their day, she loved having her dad there to give her advice, and she even liked having her mom there. Even if she did correct Serena on everything she did wrong. It was like a normal life. She was a regular person just like everyone else.  
  
There was one other thing that kinda bothered Serena. Every night she had to share a room with Darien. It was worse that she had to share a bed with him too. The first night was ok. It was just a part of the act but then her mother would come by every single night and the same routine over again. Darien would just jump in the bed and fall asleep. If not that then Serena would be the one to pull Darien off the sofa an into her bed as her mother peeked in. Why would her mother do that anyways? It was probably because she wanted to talk to her but when ever she came around she would already be asleep in Darien's arms. Well maybe it wasn't that bad being in his arms but it still bugged her alittle.  
  
The day came that her parents had to leave. Well they didn't have to, like they said "it was time." They came to make sure that Serena was ok and now it was time to go. They didn't like staying in the same place to long or maybe they just didn't want to stay in Spring Hopes.  
  
All the girls were saying good bye to their parents now. Danny stood in front of Serena. "Well its time for us to go. We're going to Brazil." He smiles at his daughter who had tear filled eyes. "We'll keep in touch pumpkin." He gives Serena a hug and then steps back to let Michelle talk.  
  
"Serena we're going to miss you." She smiles and hug her. Danny walks over to Darien.  
  
"You take care of my little girl for me." He then leans in and whispers into Darien's ear without anyone noticing "If you break her heart i'll break your neck." He then walks away leaving Darien with that thought in mind. Then Michelle walks up to him.  
  
"Darien i know that we haven't known each other long but i just want you to know that you are a part of this family now and always will be." She smiles and gives him a hug. "If you two ever need anything we are just a phone call away." She then hugs Serena again and all the girls switch parents and says good bye to them. They all stood on the front step while they got into the limos. Darien had his arm around Serena and they all waved as the cars left the drive way. As soon as they were gone Serena gave a sigh of relief. Don't get her wrong, she loves her parents but putting on an act was hard. The worst was over. All they had left was to play house for the next five and half months. Then this ordeal would be over. Serena went into the living room with all the other girls and planted her self on the couch.  
  
Darien trailed behind watching Serena loosen up a little. It was wierd though. Everything was different now. For Serena this was all just a show but for Darien it was much more. Well now it was. He got a glimpse into a life that he didn't have when he was young. He had a family he could call his own. He never had that security growing up. Sure he grew up with parents but they weren't his. When you got down to the facts he never had parents really. He never felt that happiness before. It was the ideal life. A beautiful wife, good friends, the feeling of belonging. These were thing he wished for growing up. He was a normal kid like everyone else. He wanted to be loved. Waving good bye to Parkers was like waving good bye to his dream life. Now that they were gone so was the dream he was living in. Even though it was all an act to Serena it was so much more to him. He actually was sincere about all of it. None of it was an act, it all came from the heart. Wait. What was he doing? All these thoughts were driving him insane. He can't think this way. Can he? Was he sincere about everything or was he just using Serena like all the other girls? Was she just his new distraction from the void he felt.  
  
He finally was pulled out of his trance when the phone rang. Serena got up and answered it. She was so graceful. Her every move was so elegent. He looked at her with a smile on his face. It was like the whole world was moving in slow motion when it came to her. Time stood still for a moment in time. Her every move was magnified. The way she pushed her hair behind her ears, the way she held the phone so delicately,and the way she stood there forever radiating incredible beauty. O no what was he thinking? Why is he thinking that way? He can't think of her that way! Can he? No! It was wrong. Darien looked away before any other thoughts popped into his head.  
  
A smile grew on Serena's face. She hangs up the phone and walks in front of the girls."Guess what i just found out."  
  
They all look at her. "What?"  
  
"K.T. Incorporations is having a rave this weekend at the wearhouse on Main. They are trying to promote their new software."  
  
"NO way a rave! That is so awsome." Mina says overly excited.  
  
" So you guys are going to go?" Serena says sitting down.  
  
They all look at each other for a second then answered "Yea."  
  
"What about you and Darien, are you guys going to go?" Amy asked.  
  
"What do you think Darien? Ya interested?" Darien was looking at the ground for a second then came back to reality.  
  
"O um yea why not." All the girls jump in excitement. A rave. So much to do. They had to go all out for this with. Weird colored wigs and funky make-up. The works. While they all talked about what they were going to wear, Darien just slipped out of the room and went to the drawing room. He sat down at the piano and started to play. It was a slow, soft meledy. He didn't even know what it was, it just came to him. He decided to write it down on some sheet music that was near by.  
  
The girls talked all night then finally left at eleven. Serena went to look for Darien when she noticed he wasn't in sight. She walked in to the play room where he was standing in front of the glass door looking out and daydreaming.  
  
Serena sneeks up behind him "Whatcha doin?"  
  
He snapped out of his daydream and looks at Serena "O hey did the girls leave?"  
  
"Yea they just left. So i guess you can move back into your room now." He nods at her . It was kind of sad, he had to admit that he liked sharing a room with her. He liked sharing a bed with her even more but he tried to push that thought out of his mind. "Well i am beat and i'm going to bed so i'll see you tomorrow." Darien mutters a goodnight and then turns to stare out the door again. Serena went up to bed but Darien stood there for a while trying to figure out these new feeling that came up. It was while before he went up to bed.  
  
The next few days you saw nothing of Darien. He was never home. He was trying to get away from all these feeling flying around. No one really notices though that he was acting strangely. All he did was walk out of a room whenever Serena walked in, making up excuses why he couldn't join her and the girls for lunch, stared off into space alot and was quiet but you know they thought he was just wanted to be alone or he had alot on his mind. The days past and the girls came by everyday to help Darien with his lines and his music. Serena would try to help him after they left but he would say it was late and walk off to his room.  
  
The practices at the club were actually looking pretty good. They were conifident that they could do it. It wasn't long before they had to put on the show.  
  
The day of the rave came along and it took the girls all day to get ready. Darien got ready only a little before they had to go, seeing as how it would take forever for the girls to get there anyways. The guys showed up before the girls did. They didn't have to do much. Just put some gel in the hair and wear leather. They sat there waiting for twenty minutes talking about guy things. Then Serena walks down the stairs. All the guys were amazed. She looked HOT. They felt bad for thinking that way but she looked hot. She wore black boots that went up to her knees with zippers up the side. Her black leather skirt was short. So short she probably couldn't sit with out giving everyone a show. Her red shirt showed her whole stomach, it was like a bikini top with sheer sleeves that were long and flowy. She had glitter all over her and her eye make-up was dramatic with blood red lipstick. She had gems in her long lose curled hair. "Are the girls here yet?" They all stood there speechless staring at her until the other girls walked in all decked out. They're outfits were similar to Serena's but they had wigs on. The guys couldn't take it if all the girls at the rave were going to look like this, they were going to be in trouble by the end of the night. All the girls stood there complimenting each others outfits when they saw the time. It was eleven so they thought they should go. Even though it was still early to go. The guys get their strength back and they all leave.  
  
So many people were already there. When they walked inside it was crazy, it was a big club. All the laser lights, the fog, and the music it was great. It was really hard for Serena though. There was alcohol everywhere and she was trying to resist the temptation. She was going to keep true to her promise. (remember she said she will never drink again. Yea i know kinda hard at a rave.)  
  
They stayed in their little group and talking to people they knew. Then Serena saw something that ruin the night. Here comes Amanda trying to start trouble.  
  
She smiled at Darien and grabbed his hand. "Hey Darien you want a dance?"  
  
He looked at her like she were crazy "No thanks i think i'll pass."  
  
Amanda got mad and stormed off. She went to get a drink and had a evil look on her face. She went back to the table where her friends were and placed two drinks on the table.  
  
"Whose the other drink for?" Jenny asked.  
  
"It's for Darien. I'm going to find out the truth ." She then took a little box from her purse and poured the powdery contents into the drink.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jenny was shocked at what she was seeing.  
  
"O don't be such a soar sport. This will help him you know relax. That way i can get information out of him easily." She stirred the drink alittle then walked away leaving Jenny still stunned. She knew Amanda was sinister but to drug someone was going a little to far.  
  
For hours they danced and drank. Darien decides he'll get his own drink. So he walked up to the bar. The bartender poured him his drink and Amanda just happened to be walking by when this happened so she decides to put a plan into action. She walked up to him with a drink behind her back. She started a conversation and switched the cups. Darien managed to get away from her taking the drink with him. About ten minutes later he was feeling a little weird. It was a little hot and the room was a little to wild for him.  
  
"Serena im going to go outside and get some air ok?" Serena nods her head and he walks off. The room was all blurry and he couldn't really walk straight. Then he sees a blonde girl walk up to him and help him. "Serena?" The music was to loud for him to hear the voice but he saw her head nod. She led him to a secluded part of the wear house where it was more quiet. Darien had his arm around her. No one was really looking at them but Jenny was actually watching everything from the dance floor above them. When they were walking together Darien stops and turns to her. "Look Serena i have something i want to tell you. I just... its hot in here..." He then leans on her almost passing out. Then he got back some balance and starts again "Look what im trying to say is that i have enjoyed these past few weeks with you and ... Why are you spinning stop moving." The drugs were taking it's toll on him. She got tired of waiting for him to say something. He was repeating the same sentence over and over again. She decided that this was a waste of time and started to walk away. Then he falls to the ground and looks up at her "I love you Serena." The girl was shocked. Jenny arrived just as he said that he actually loved her!Yet she didn't get there in time to stop him from what he was going to do. The girl was going walk away and leave him there but all of the sudden Darien pulls her down to the ground and starts to kiss her. A very heated kiss for that matter. Serena walk in right at that second.  
  
She couldnt believe it " Darien?" He looks up at her confused with Amanda in his arms (thats right Amanda. You knew that was coming) "Amanda." Serena was fuming. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to look at him anymore. She got so angry she stormed off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Well look at the mess that just happened. Surprisingly this was a short chapter compared to the others. I know that there is always some sort of party thats going on and everything but what do you think rich people do all the time? Hope you are enjoying this even though you might be hating me right now but hey i warned you. Next chapter more drama. Please Review ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. I'm So Sorry It Hurts

* I do not own Sailor moon  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
AN: I'm hoping by the end of this chapter you'll forgive me for what i did in the last chapter.You'll just probably hate me again by the end of this chapter so nevermind. There is one more chapter to go so it's not over yet. No Flames Please. ^_^  
  
Chapter 11- Im So Sorry It Hurts  
  
Darien was still on the ground looking up at Serena and became extremely confused "Serena then who??" He looked at the girl clearly now. It was Amanda and couldn't believe it himself. He gets up and runs after Serena. She ran out and all the girls saw how upset she was and ran after her as well.  
  
"Serena whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing i'm fine. I'm going home."  
  
They then see Darien stumbling over people and trying to get to her. She gets takes the car and leaves with speed. They didn't know what was wrong.  
  
Now Darien felt doubly bad. Serena was gone and now everything was spinning and he couldn't tell what was going on. He falls again and the girls ran up to him.  
  
"I think you have had enough fun for one night." They got the guys and left.  
  
Serena was feeling awful. She couldn't understand it though. She knew what he was like why did she ever expect him to change? She believed all that crap he said about wanting to become a good guy. She felt so naive for believeing him. Still she couldn't understand why she felt so bad though. She should have expected this from him and yet it still hurt. Seeing him there with Amanda of all people. Tears streamed down her face as she drove. She couldn't go home. It was to much of a reminder of how fake he is. So she went to her beach house. She bought it as a get away from what ever was bothering her. Walking in she still had tears running down her face. She went in to the bedroom and laid on the bed crying herself to sleep.  
  
The girls got Darien home and by then some of the drug wore off and he realised what he did. How could he do that to her? He loves her and he knows that now. It wasn't clear before but now it was like a light shining in his eyes. Thats why he couldn't think straight, why he couldn't stop looking at her and smiling, and why he wanted to spend every second of every day being with her and protecting her.  
  
The girls left him alone so he could think. He sat on the couch beating himself up about it. "She probably hates me even more now. God how is she ever going to forgive me?" he put his head into this hands and kept arguing with himself. He got up and walked over to the mantle and looked at the picture of them together. "Serena."  
  
The next day Serena didn't come home. Darien waited and waited but she didn't come. Finally he had to go to rehearsal. He figured she would be there, she never missed one. Arriving he thought everyone would know what happened but no one knew. It was only him, Serena and Amanda who knew. At least thats what he thought. Walking into the auditorium everyone greeted him with a smile and there was Serena on the stage. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she came all she did was run her lines and practiced her songs. Darien got on stage then stood next to her. She acted as if he weren't even there. Then the director walks in front of the stage. "Ok now that Darien is here i want to work on his solo scene."  
  
Serena walks to the side of the stage a looked at her script. He hated this. She was giving him the silent treatment. Usually he would send her flowers and things but this time no amount of things was going to get him out of this. Finally they were done with that scene and were moving on to the next that didn't include Serena or Darien this was his chance. He ran up to her before she got away. "Serena we need to talk." She looked at him and he continued "Look i dont know what happened last night i though i was ...."  
  
"You thought what? That you were gonna get away with it." She says interruping him angrily. "You know i actully thought that you changed and that maybe there was some good in you."  
  
"There is. I didn't know what i was doing."  
  
"O thats a good one. You didn't know that you were being your old self. The old "I'm so hot" Darien." She turned away trying not to cry but her emotions go the best of her " I believed you! Can you image that?! I actually believed that you wanted be a good person, i believed that you wanted to make this work. I thought you cared. " Tears filled Serena's eyes.  
  
"I do care. Serena i .."  
  
"NO! You know what SCREW YOU! I dont want to hear it! I learned the hard way not to believe you. All the lies you told, all the feeling that got hurt, i'm not going to take it anymore. I will stay your wife only in name for another five and half months but don't expect anything more. If you need to talk to me you can talk to my machine cause i've had enough of you." Now her tears were flowing uncontrollibly. She was going to walk away when Darien grabbed her arm.  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw that her hurt her deeply. "Serena i never wanted to hurt you."  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well you didn't. So dont worry you can wipe your conscience." She turns to leave but she just had to say one more thing "You know, you and Amanda make a good couple. Birds of a feather flock together right?" she left after that. Rehearsal or not she couldn't stand him.  
  
Darien was heart broken. He never in a million years wanted to hurt her. He sat down and put his head in his hands. The girls saw then arguing but they didn't know what about. Jenny was watching to. She saw the problem that Amanda created and felt so bad that she couldn't stop it.  
  
After rehearsal the girls walked up to Darien. Amy was concerned, she never saw Serena so mad "Darien what happened?"  
  
He takes his head from his hands and looked at him shaking his head "I messed up so bad this time."  
  
"O come on it cant be that bad." Mina tried to cheer him up.  
  
"I was with Amanda last night at the rave. Things got a bit heated." All the girls backed away not saying a word. They didn't know what to say. Of all people Amanda. ' Eww ' was the first thought that came to mind. Then they realized why Serena was so upset. Darien looks at them and saw that they were a bit disgusted at him. He disgusted himself.  
  
"Look im sure that Serena will forgive you if you talk to her." Lita says trying to console him.  
  
"I tried but she hates me now. She wouldn't listen to me. I dont even know where she is."  
  
All the girls looked at each other "What? What do you mean don't know where she is?"  
  
"She didn't come home last night and i doubt she will come home today." Even the girls didn't know where she was. Darien got up and walked out. Serena wasn't the only one in pain.  
  
For the next couple of days there was no rehearsal. The director had to go and get a couple of thing for the show. Darien moped around the house. Everywhere he went there was a reminder of her there. He would go on the terrace and remember the day he put the ring on her finger, he would walk to the fountain and remember him holding her, he found himself going into her room and laying on her bed knowing that she once slept there. All day long he sat at the piano fiddling with the tune he came up with before. He ended up writting a song for Serena. Darien was in a terrible state. He was depressed and drank all of the time. He looked bad too. He didn't eat or sleep. The only thing he would do was sit at the piano playing the song he wrote. He looked over to a picture of him and Serena and get so angry that he threw his glass at the wall.  
  
Thomas walked in and looked at him shaking his head. "You know sir if you keep insisting on throwing your glasses then maybe you should switch to a plastic cup." Darien looked up at him then turned back to his music." Ladies from the club are here i'll show them in." Thomas then walked out of the room andthe girls walked in. They were getting worried they haven't seen Darien for days. They would see Serena sometimes at the club practicing but everytime she saw the girls she walked away knowing that they would want to talk to her. So they decide to visit Darien and check up on him. Walking into the room they could hear a song being played. They saw this shell of a man sitting at the piano. He looked awful. "Darien? What happened to you?"Lita asked walking up to him.  
  
He looked up at the girls then looked back to his music. Rei walked up to him "Darien have you slept at all?"  
  
"I cant sleep."he says looking down at the keys.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You try to sleep when your heart has been ripped to shreds."  
  
All the girls slowly walk up to him. Mina tooked the drink away from him. "Maybe you should eat something."  
  
He then gets up from the piano and walks over and pick up the picture of him and Serena "I cant do anything. She's in my every thought. I cant get her out of my mind. It's like she's haunting me."  
  
"Well why dont you try and find her?"  
  
"She doesn't want me. She hates me. Besides I dont deserve her."  
  
Amy walks over to him "She doesn't hate you. You just hurt her and you two are great together."  
  
"Yea but your not supposed to hurt the ones you love.. and i did." All the girls were stunned. Did he just say love?  
  
Rei was the first to jump at that one "Ok what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I love her. I love her so much that it hurts to be away from her. I never realized how much i needed her till she was gone. I never wanted to hurt her." He clutched picture in his hands and sat down. "What am i going to do to make her forgive me?"  
  
All the girls eyes started to wander. They did want to look at him because they had no idea. Amy walked up to the piano and read the song that he had written. "Darien did you write this?"All the girls crowd around her looking at the music.  
  
He looked up "Yea."  
  
"Well maybe if you sang it to her she would see how you feel and forgive you." He popped up as soon as he heard the idea.  
  
"Do you think she would? "The girls nod their heads."Then we have to get started. I'm going to get her back." He ran up the stairs changed, shaved, and came down looking decent again.  
  
While he was changing Rei called the guys and told them to get to the club with their instruments. They get to the club and the guys were setting up. They practiced all day.  
  
It was late night and there were only a few people still at the club including Serena. She walked up to the auditorium door and heard the girls and Darien. She leaned in to listen to what they were doing.  
  
"Ok guys lets take it from the top and go all the way through." Darien says grabbing the mic. The piano starts and he starts to sing  
  
I cant sleep Everything i ever knew  
  
Is a lie with out you  
  
I cant breath When my heart is broke in two  
  
Theres no beats without you  
  
Your not gone but your not here  
  
At least thats the way it seems tonight  
  
If we could try to end these wars  
  
I know that we can make it right  
  
Cause baby...  
  
I dont wanna fight no more  
  
I forgot what we were fighting for  
  
And this loneliness that's in my heart  
  
Wont let me be apart from you  
  
And i dont wanna have to try  
  
Girl to live without you in my life  
  
So i'm hoping we can start tonight  
  
Cause i dont wanna fight no more  
  
How can i live?  
  
When everything that i adore  
  
And everything i'm living for  
  
Girl it's in you  
  
I can't dream. Sleepless nights have got me bad  
  
The only dream i ever had  
  
Is being with you  
  
I know that we can make it right  
  
Its gonna take a little time  
  
Lets not leave ourselves with no way out  
  
Lets not cross that line baby  
  
Chorus  
  
Remember that i made a vow  
  
That i would never let you go  
  
I meant it then i mean it now  
  
And i want to tell you so  
  
I dont wanna fight no more  
  
I forgot what we were fighting for  
  
And this loneliness that's in my heart  
  
Wont let me be apart from you  
  
And i dont wanna have to try  
  
Girl to live without you in my life  
  
So i'm hoping we can start tonight  
  
Cause i dont wanna fight no more  
  
It's all a lie without you without you  
  
(Westlife- I Dont Wanna Fight)  
  
After hearing the song Serena didn't know what to do or say. She was about to walk in the auditorium when she heard someone crying. She walked toward the sound and found that is was Jenny. She was hiding behind the wall. "Jenny are you ok? Whats wrong."  
  
"That was the sweetest song i ever heard."  
  
Serena giggled. "Yea it was sweet. So your ok?"  
  
"No im not. Didn't you get the message of the song?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Darien has been here all day practicing that song so he can sing it to you." Serena looked at the ground. "He wrote that song for you."  
  
She stood silent for a while "How do you know this?"  
  
"It's amazing what you hear when you've been her all day."  
  
"Why were you here all day?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. I think you should know something about the night of the rave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Darien wasn't really with Amanda."  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"I saw it. Amanda drugged him." Serena sat down not looking at her "She wanted to know if you and Darien were for real. So she got this drug that makes people say whats on their minds. I think she gave him to much and he started to see things and he thought Amanda was you."  
  
"How could he think that Amanda was me? How do you know this?"  
  
"I tried to get to her before she did anything but it was to late by the time i get there he grabbed her and started kissing her."  
  
"Yea i know i saw that."  
  
"I know you saw *that* but you dont know what happened before that." Serena turns to look at her "Before he kissed her he called your name. He kept calling her your name so Amanda got mad and was about to leave him so he said he loved you." Serena puts her hand over her mouth.  
  
"He said he loved me?"  
  
"Yes. He thought he was kissing you." Serena puts her head in her hands.Tears started to run down her cheeks but then all of the sudden she started laughing.  
  
She lifts up her head and sighs "Oh god."  
  
"What? Why are you laughing?"  
  
"The only reason i was so mad was because i thought he didn't have a heart and didn't have any feelings."  
  
"Yea so.."  
  
"So it turns out he has a bigger heart than me. I totally brushed him aside before he could defend himself. I'm such a bitch " she paused and looked at Jenny " and to top that i think i love him."  
  
"How can you think your in love? You either are or you aren't."  
  
"I dont know im so confused. A part of me hates that he is so arrogant and conceited but i love it when it's just the two of us. He's so caring and thoughtful."  
  
"Well maybe you just need thinking time." She smiles at Jenny and gives her a hug.  
  
"Thank you Jenny." she walks towards the exit. Darien opens the door and sees her leaving. He was about to call her name but it was to late she was getting into her car. He hadn't seen her in days and she looked more beautiful now then ever. He returns to the auditorium and tells everyone they can leave. It was late and everyone was tired. Darien went home to the big empty house. He went up to her room and laid down on her bed. He could still remember the nights that he had her in his arms and while thinking of her, for the first time in days he slept.  
  
Everyone was in a frenzy getting ready for the show that was in five days. Darien and Serena had to get on stage with each other. A weird vibe was felt in the room. No one knew what it was though. Serena didn't get angry when she looked at him now. She just got confused. What was she feeling? Was it love? What is hate? What was it? Why does feeling have to be so complicated?  
  
Their scene was over and Darien waited on the side for her scene to be over so that he could talk to her or at least try. She was standing center stage singing and she sounded like an angel. People were working on the sets in the background but that didn't take away any attention that was on her. All of the sudden some guys were having trouble with one big peice of the set and it started to shake and tilt with Serena standing right in front of it. It was going to fall. Darien ran on to the stage. "Serena Look Out!" The next thing you know the set falls and all you hear was Serena's scream and a loud crash.  
  
Serena gets up and looked around for Darien and didn't see him "Darien? Darien!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Oh no! Your gonna have to wait to find out what happens. Dont you just hate cliffhangers. I had to put that song in there it was so perfect for the story . Well the next chapter is the last chapter and you can probably guess whats gonna happen. Please review. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. The Shows Over

* I do not own sailor moon  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star *  
  
AN: This is the last chapter and it is going to be long. As if i would have it any other way. It's also time to say goodbye ::: wipes tear from face ::: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.Thanks to all those who stuck it out with me. So unitl the next story. See ya ^_~  
  
Chapter 12- The Shows Over  
  
Serena runs over to the pile of the now broken set. She couldn't see Darien anywhere and immediately thought that he was underneath it."Darien! Darien where are you!" She said as she dug through the debris. Everyone ran to the stage. They started to dig through the rubble. When they found him he was knocked unconscious. Serena heart stopped when she saw him. He looked so helpless and it was all her fault. They didn't want to move him for fear of causing more injuries. Some one called the paramedics and a few minutes later they arrived. They whelled him out and he still wasn't awake yet. Tears ran down Serena's face as she watched him go. The girls grabbed her arm and they all got into a car and drove to the hospital.  
  
They all sat in the waiting room, anxiously hoping the doctor would come out and say that he was ok. What was taking so long? The wait was killing Serena. The only thing that she could think about was that split second he pushed her out of the way. The scene kept replaying in her mind. He was hurt because of her, as if she didn't hurt him enough already. She said all those things to him. All the things that can't be taken back. All this time he loved her and she was to stupid to see it. All the things he said at the party, all the kisses they shared, all the hugs, it was all real for him and yet to her it was thought to be an act. She didn't even consider his feelings and that day he tried to talk to her she totally brushed him aside. How could she be so crule? Why didn't she ever try to make the best of it. That was all he did. He tried which was more that she could say and all this time he was being truthful and she wasn't. But then again was she acting or was it real for her too? She did like being with him when his ego wasn't in the way. Yet he could be so annoying at times.Why is love so complicated? Then like a ton of bricks she realized what she just thought. Love. She was thinking about love. Why would she associate love with him unless... She loved him. She must have loved him the whole time and yet it took her a false marriage and broken bones to figure that out. ( It's about time don't you think )  
  
The doctor walks out of the room and has a smile on his face. They all stand waiting to hear the news "Dont worry he'll be fine. He is a strong guy. Its just a couple of broken ribs and a minor concussion. He just needs some rest and he'll be up in a few days."  
  
"So he'll be up in time for the show?" Rei asked seeming cold. Mina then hits her for being so inconsiderate.  
  
"Well he'll have to take it easy but yes he can be in the show." The doctor walks away as Serena sighed with relief. He was ok but it still didn't make her feel better. She was the one who got him into this mess. While the girls were talking to each other Serena slipped away. She walked down the hall to elevator and just as the door was closing Amy ran up and got in.  
  
"Serena where are you going? Dont you want to see him?"  
  
"I cant see him." she says turning away.  
  
"Why not? Are you still mad at him? Look i know he made a mistake but we all do."  
  
"No i'm not mad at him. I just cant bare to look at him in a hospital bed knowing that i put him there."  
  
"Serena what are you talking about?"  
  
"He got hurt because of me Amy. He pushed me out of the way because he didn't want me getting hurt, after all i did to him he still cared about my well-being."  
  
"Serena you cant blame yourself for that."  
  
"I hurt him. It is my fault whether you realize it or not. I guess pain goes both ways. I hurt him by being the cold hearted ice queen and he hurts me by being the totally moronic sweet guy he is." She said as her eyes became waterlogged.  
  
"Serena, I don't think he blames you for anything. He cares about you. Alot. From what i can see i think you feel the same." Serena stood in silence after Amy's comment.  
  
The elevator door opens and Serena gives Amy a hug. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up but i gotta go think things out." She walks away as the elevator door closes.  
  
Serena went for a drive to clear her head. She drove for hours. She didn't know where she was going she just kept driving. Going where ever the road takes her, thinking that it might take her away from her problems but she knew no matter how far or where she went the problems would still be there. She finally looked around to see where she ended up and knew where she was. Pulling on to the side of the road, Serena got out of the car and started walking into a treed area. Behind all the trees was a beautiful isolated beach. White sand and blue water. She walked along the shore clearing her mind.  
  
"Serena!" Darien woke up in a cold sweat. He put his hand on his side in pain. He then truly looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. There were flowers, cards, gift baskets, and ballons everywhere. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was shining.  
  
A nurse walks into the room."O so your up."  
  
"Where am i?" He says trying to sit up but the pain stopped him.  
  
"Hope Springs General Hospital. You got hurt yesterday." Darien lets his head rest on the pillow. Looking at the get well balloon next to him, he wondered if any of the things in the room were from Serena. Then four extremely peppy girls bust into the room with flower and ballons in hand.  
  
"Darien your awake. How are you?" A merry Lita says as she puts the flowers down.  
  
"I've been better. Is Serena with you?" Everyone's smile faded and they looked away. He knew what they were trying to hide "I see."  
  
Amy walks up to him and sits in the chair next to the bed "Its not that she didn't want to come it's just that..."  
  
"Amy you dont have to cheer me up. I'm ok. She couldn't make it i understand." Everyone could see that he was trying to hide what he truly felt. They knew he was hurting deep down inside so they didn't push it. The girls stayed for a while. They had to go to rehearsal so they said good bye and walked out of the room.  
  
Rei was furious. "How can she do that to him. He got hurt and the least she could do is see him."  
  
Amy looked at the ground "Rei maybe it's not that simple with them anymore. There is so much more at play now. I think that they need their time." Rei knew what she meant. There was much more to it now. Now they were sure about their feelings. Its confessing them that's the problem.  
  
All day long people were there to visit him. Chad, Ken, Andrew and Greg came bringing Darien some "real food." They told him about everything that was going on at the club. After that other people from the club came to tell him to feel better. Even though all those people came to see him he never saw the one person he wanted to see. The president him self could come and see him and he wouldn't care. All he cared about was that one girl. He waited all day hoping that maybe a certain blonde angel would walk through door with a smile on her face, forgive him for what he's done and that they would be together again but all his waiting and wishing didn't do any good. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep waiting but she never came.  
  
It was the day before Darien could go home and everyone came that day telling him about how magnificent the show was going to be and how good it would be when he came back. They kept saying that rehearsal wasn't the same with out him. Yet no one mentioned Serena. They didn't seemed to noticed that Serena wasn't even at any of them. All they could think about was what would happen when Darien came back. It was so crazy that they didn't even notice the lead not being there.  
  
Yet again Darien waited for her to come but it was late and he was forced to sleep. The nurse gave him something to help him along since she knew that he wouldn't go to bed on his own.  
  
Late that night Serena walked out of the elevator. She walked up to Darien's door and stood there. She was scared to go in. Tears filled her eyes when she though of how she did this to him. She didn't want to leave but she didn't want to stay and see him in pain either.  
  
The nurse was passing by and saw a young blonde woman just standing in front of the door staring at it. "Miss i'm sorry but visiting hours are over you'll have to come back tomorrow."  
  
Serena looked like she were going to cry. "I'm sorry ."  
  
The nurse saw how distraught she was and noticed who she was "Wait a minute your Serena Shield. Well thats different. I can't deprive a wife of seeing her husband. " She then opens the door a crack and leaves. Serena didn't want to go in but she had to. Slowly she opened the door and saw all the gifts that people gave him. She didn't get him anything though so that made her feel worse. She saw him laying on the bed. He looked so peaceful. She walked in and sat in the chair adjacent to his bed. She just sat there for and hour staring at him. He looked different now. He was so much more handsome. She studied him for a while. Gently running her finger along his features, brushing the hair away from his face and held his hand. She held his hand up to her face as tears ran down. She started to talk to him even though he was asleep.  
  
"You know i hate to admit it but your kind of cute when you sleep. Can you believe that we spent this whole time thinking that we didn't need one another when in truth all we really have is each other." She smiles then returns to her serious face "I dont get it though. What happened to that arrogent conceited guy i hated so much?" She looked at him "No matter how many times i think it through in my head something still puzzles me. Why? Why me? Why did you do what you did? Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why did you have to push me out of the way?!" Serena was full blown crying now. "I would have been perfectly happy being crushed. I deserved it but not you. Why do you have to be so complicated!" Serena then felt a little silly. She yelling at a guy who was sleeping and couldn't hear her. "Look at me. Talking to a sleeping person at insane hours of the night." She looked at the time. It was three in the morning and she just spent two hours in a hospital. One of which were she sat in silence. She got up and gently kissed him on the head."I love you." When she tried to let go of his hand but it was hard for her to do. A part of her didn't want to leave him but she finally let go and left.  
  
Today is the day. It was the day that Darien was being released from the hospital. All the nurses were sad that he was leaving. Hey just because he's married doesn't meant they still couldn't dream. He was still the same irresistible guy he was before he got married.  
  
Mina and Andrew walk into the room while Darien was getting this things together. "Hey the guys are waiting outside. Do you want any help?" Andrew says watching him.  
  
Darien smiles "No it's ok i can handle it."  
  
They nod and leave. Then the doctor walks in."Before you go i'm going to give you this prescription for pain and i think thats it. Your free to go." Just as the doctor was walking out the door the nurse popped in.  
  
"I had to say goodbye to my favorite patient." Darien smiled and gave her a hug. " Now you go home to that charming wife of yours." Darien's smile faded. "Why so down? O i know. Hey look i wouldn't blame the girl. She couldn't help it."  
  
Darien looked up. How did she know what was going on? "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Look i know she never came to see you when you were awake, i figured that she just never had the time to. I hear your little wifey has her hands full with the show and all."  
  
"You mean she came to see me."  
  
"O yea. It was pretty late though. When i saw the worry in her eyes i couldn't keep her away from you. You go home and forgive her for not coming to see you more often. I'm sure she's sorry. " Darien nodded. That news made his day. She came to see him. He walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Mina and Andrew stood there waiting for him with a wheel chair. He looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Nope its hospital policy." Andrew said with a grin. Mina dragged Darien to the chair and he sits down. Then they wheeled him out to the car.  
  
When they got to the house it was so much more brighter in there. Probably because Darien was letting the sun shine through now. The curtains and doors were open letting the sun light and breeze in.  
  
"Look you guys i appreciate all that you've done but i think i can handle it from here." They nod and Amy walks up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"If you ever need anything we are just a phone call away."  
  
Darien started to laugh. "Amy you dont have to sound like such a mom. I'm a big boy i can take care of myself." Amy smiles. Darien waved to them as they left to show that he was ok. He made his way to the elevator. He was about to walk to his room when he saw Serena's door. He couldn't walk by the room with out going in. Walking in, the room had a feel to it that always made him feel at ease. Maybe because it had her smell in it or it could be that knowing that she once was there. He was tired. He sits down on her bed and looked the picture that was on the nightstand. It was the same picture he looked at last time and the time before that but everytime he looked at it there was always something new that he noticed. The way her hair was, the gum wrapper ring that she had on her finger, or how happy he was that night. It was a great night.  
  
Just then the door started to open. "Thomas i dont need any ....." Darien stopped mid sentence when he saw who was at the door. None other than Serena herself. "Serena what are you doing here?"  
  
"The last time i checked this was my room." Darien felt kind of stupid for asking the question. "I just came to get something." Darien looked at the wall . "And i wanted to see how you were doing." He couldn't believe it. Was she worried about him? He was so overjoyed that she thought of him but he couldn't say anything the only thing he could do was nod his head and motion that he was ok. Serena walks across the room to the closet and grabs a box that was in there. She gives him a smile "So your ok ." She said looking at the contents in the box . "I guess i'll go now." She says before walking out the door.  
  
"O real smooth Darien what the hell was that?" The all of the sudden the door pops open again and Serena comes rushing in.  
  
"Look i just want to know one thing." She says frustrated "Why did you push me out of the way?"  
  
He gives his devilish little smile "A prince has to protect his princess."  
  
She gives and angry grunt. Why did he have to go and say that. She was prepared for a dumb answer but not for a good one. She sat on the edge of the bed shaking her head "Why? Why me? Of all the girls here you had to chose me."  
  
He moves to be closer to her "Well you were different then the rest of them."  
  
"Yea i know i was the only one who didn't like you."She turns to look at him.  
  
"Yea that , still cant understand why, but also because you have a light to you that other girls don't have and i found you absolutely, with out a doubt, completely irresistible. " By then he was right beside her.He had his arms behind her and the other on her shoulder. She looked at the ground now. Looking at him made her scared. She never wanted to fall in love with anyone ever again but now she's screwed. Everytime she looked at him she got weak in the knees she was just as bad as the other girls. His voice was gentle and calming now "Serena i know that we have had our differences and i know that there are things about me that you dislike but i'm willing to work at it if you let me try. I love being with you and i love the way you make me feel." He paused and moved closer to her. As close as he could get. " I love you and i want to be with you. Please Serena." He waited for a reply but she just sat there. One minute passed by but it seemed i an eternity. Until finally she looked at him.  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"I know you must hate me but..." She puts her finger over his mouth.  
  
"Amanda drugged you. She was trying to expose us but she didnt expect that you truly did..... love me......and i guess she didnt expect me to .... love you back." She stared into his deep blue eyes and she knew he would try to ruin the moment. He was about to talk when she puts her hand up to stop him. "I just want you to know that ... I'm sorry. I should have let you talk and i should never have said all those things to you." She had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"It's all forgotten." He wipes her tears. "So." A devilish smile then grew on his face. "You love me huh?"  
  
"You always know the perfect way to ruin a moment dont you."  
  
"Well i'm just saying that even you found me so charming that you had to fall in love with me." She couldn't believe him.  
  
"You are so conceited i think im taking back all the things i just said." She then accidentally hits his side. He then backs up in pain and Serena puts her hand over her mouth she never meant to do that. "Oh god im so sorry are you ok?"  
  
"No. I think i should get a kiss for my pain." He then points to his cheek. Serena stared at him in disbelief . He was unbelieveable.  
  
"I am not going to kiss you."  
  
"Ow im in so much pain." he says putting his hand on his side.  
  
"Ok fine." She leans in and is about to kiss him when he grabs her and kisses her so passionately. Serena could do nothing but give in. He had his arms wrapped around her and she had hers around him. It has been so long since they were close. It felt so good. He finally pulls away for air. He was holding an angel in his arms and all he could do was stare into her big ocean blue eyes. She smiles at him and he leans in to kiss her again. Laying her down on the bed and holding her close was the end of it. All the hate was gone. All the bad times were wiped away. All the longing they had dissappeared not to mention they're clothes but we won't get into that. They were together again and it was a great feeling.  
  
********** Cut to the show ****************  
  
Serena and Darien walks out on stage and they smile at each other. It was the end of the show and this was the ending song. The music starts and Serena lifts her microphone.  
  
Serena : Ooooo The way our hands fit The way our eyes meet  
  
The way i melt when your holding me  
  
There's not a peice that's out of place  
  
I can see the way i feel it's written on your face  
  
There is no mistake baby  
  
  
  
The way i tremble when you touch me  
  
The way i shiver when you say you love me  
  
One kiss and my heart knew  
  
O baby I was made to love you  
  
Every hour Every minute  
  
With every thought i think you in it  
  
Without a dout i know it's true.  
  
O baby i was made to love you  
  
  
  
Darien : The way i talk The way you listen  
  
The way you know just what i'm thinking  
  
Long before i even say it  
  
I'll never understand it and I pray it never ends  
  
  
  
Both : But i know where it begins baby  
  
The way i tremble when you touch me  
  
The way i shiver when you say you love me  
  
One kiss and my heart knew  
  
O baby I was made to love you  
  
Every hour Every minute  
  
With every thought i think you in it  
  
Without a dout i know it's true.  
  
O baby i was made to love you  
  
  
  
A love this strong isn't bound by time or space  
  
Anything or place  
  
Whats meant to be will be  
  
I was meant for you You were meant for me  
  
  
  
The way i tremble when you touch me  
  
The way i shiver when you say you love me  
  
One kiss and my heart knew  
  
O baby I was made to love you  
  
Every hour Every minute  
  
With every thought i think you in it  
  
Without a dout i know it's true.  
  
O baby i was made to love you  
  
  
  
Serena : The way i tremble when you touch me  
  
Both : The way i shiver when you say you love me, Yea yea  
  
Darien : When you say you love me  
  
The curtains close and all the cast members walk out and spread across the stage in time for the curtains to reopens. They all took a bow and the curtains closed one again. Serena and Darien were standing hand in hand the whole time.  
  
After the show everybody was back stage congradulating themselves on a job well done. All the people crowded around Darien telling him how good he was. He stuck his head above the crownd and looked around for Serena but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He started to walk around looking for her. When he walked into the hall Serena ambushed him from behind but he was ready for that and put his arms around her. The pulled her close and kissed her. Looking into her eyes he smiles "Show's over now. Happy?" Serena stood there in his arms and didn't say anything "What are you thinking?"  
  
She smiles "I was just thinking how a couple of weeks ago being with you in this position would have made me sick."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Still a little sick."  
  
"What?!?" Darien started to tickle her.  
  
"Ok stop i was joking." He smiles and kisses her again. It felt so good to finally show his true feelings. It felt good to tell his wife that he loves her. It was good that everything was over now. He was right the show was over. Both of them. No more acting no more lying. It was all done with. They could move on. All that was left now was to be real. To let the feelings out, to be together.  
  
Darien was about to pull Serena close for another kiss when an overly excited Mina comes running up. "You guys won't believe what's happened!!!" Serena stood in Darien's arms and motioned her to continue. "Andrew asked me to marry him!!!!" Serena and Darien congradulated her as she jumped up and down giddily "I'm so happy!! I guess catching the bouquet does work!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
I revealed who caught the bouquet at Serena's wedding. So that answers that question if anyone was wondering. This is the end. Its done. Finito. Complete. I know the endings a little corny and a bit emotional but hey it's one of those stories. Thank you for bearing with me and thanks for all the feedback. O Yea and if you wanted to know the last song is "I was made to love you" by K-otic. See ya later ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @~~{~~~~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Epilogue

* I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Completely Irresistible  
  
By Serenity Star*  
  
AN: Hey i got people asking for a sequel and a some one suggested an Epilogue and i liked that idea. I really didn't want to write a whole sequel anyways. I would never get to finish it with all im doing. So i have to say thanks to Destiny's love, Kinboshi, and Little Cosmos for their ideas and suggestions of this. Here we go. Please Review ^_~  
  
Epilogue  
  
It was a beautiful day out. The sun's rays carried a perfect hint of warmth to it this day. The light breeze made the flowers scents move across the whole area. A string quartet warmed up their instruments as they sat next to the alter. People walked into the garden with amazement. So many different flowers and so many different colors that all matched well together. People took their seat as the priest and the groom walked up to the alter.  
  
The alter was elaborately decorated with roses, lillies and orchids to form a huge arch. At the very top of the arch was a heart made completely of flowers with white sheers hanging from it floating in the breeze. The whole places had pillars and sheers hanging around them.  
  
Soon after the groom came up the best man walked up and stood beside him. The groom had a look of fright and happiness on his face. The best man leaned in and whispered "Hey Drew you ok?"  
  
"Never better Dare, i mean i'm just getting married thats all." Andrew said keeping the smile on his face.  
  
"It gets easier when you see her. Trust me i know."  
  
"Yea i should take advice from a guy who was drunk when he married his wife."  
  
"Hey the marriage had lasted this long hasn' it?" Andrew smile and nodded. As soon as they both look up sure enough Serena walked down the aisle to her seat. She was positively glowing. Being an expecting mother will do that to a women. She wore a light blue dress that hung over her huge stomach and stopped at the knees. She walked over to her seat next to her parents and sat down. She smiled and winked at Darien who smiled back as he watch her rub her stomach. They were expecting the baby with in the next few weeks and Darien couldn't have been happier to be a father. Although he didn't take the news the way she hoped.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 8 and a half months earilier *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena paced the room waiting for Darien to come home. She had it all planned out on how she would tell him. A nice little candle lit dinner outside under the stars. A little sweet talk and slip it into the conversation some how. She planned to get him relaxed and at ease so he would take the news better. Unfortunately thats wasn't how it went.  
  
Darien came walking through the door in a bad mood. He had just come form the club and had talked to investors about his shares. He never was in a good mood after talking to those guys. Serena smiled at him, walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "How was your day?" She says helping him take his jacket off.  
  
"It was hell. I swear if i could eliminate some people from this world it would have to be investors. They're just as bad as lawyers." He says angrily. (no offense against Laywers and Investors)  
  
Serena then tried to calm him down. She needed him calm. "O sweetie. Don't say such things it's not nice and you wouldn't want to set a bad example would you?" Darien mummbled an answer, planted himself on the couch, leaned his head back and put his hands over his face. Obviously he didn't get the little clue Serena had sent him. So she sat down beside him and started to play with his hair because she knew he liked that. "Darien i planned a nice dinner tonight the least you can do is be in a good mood for it." Darien looked at Serena with her wide eyes and gave a her a smile.  
  
He kissed her head and got up. "Ok i'll be good for you." She took his hand and led him outside on to the terrace. Everything was so romantic a small table sat i the middle with candles lit all around it. Darien was confused. It wasn't a special occasion why all the preparation?  
  
They sat down and their servants brought out the food. They ate for a little while and Serena thought she would ease it into the conversation. "So i heard that Max and Liz just had their first child."  
  
"Really thats nice." Darien said as he continued to eat.  
  
"What do you think it's like to have kids?"  
  
"I think it would be awful." Serena's head popped up and stared at him a little hurt. "I mean a baby is hard work and a handful. I don't think we should have kids yet. We should enjoy our freedom before we have some rugrats running around the house." Serena's eyes were filled with tears. He didn't want the baby? As tears streamed down her face she sniffled a little making Darien look at her. He couldn't understand what was bugging her. "Honey what's wrong? Do you want something to drink?" He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her.  
  
She turned her head. "I can't drink that."  
  
"Why not? It's just wine." He handed it to her and she refused it by turning her head yet again."Serena come on."  
  
"I DONT WANT IT!!" She said as she got up and ran to their room. Now Darien was totally in the dark. He ran after her and when he reached the room it was locked.  
  
He knocked on the door "Serena, Honey whats wrong."  
  
"GO Away you insensitive jerk!"She screamed through the door. Darien grabbed into his pocked, pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked in to see Serena laying on the bed hugging a pillow as tear fell on to it.  
  
"Serena what's wrong?" He walked toward her and she didn't move. "Serena i can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Why do you want to help. I would only be a HAND FULL and a hassle to you." She made it so hand full stuck out.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She sat up and looked at him with tears still flowing down her face. "I'm Pregnant." Darien was shocked. Now he knew why she was so mad. "You said you didn't want kids and that it would only be a problem."  
  
Darien smiled and sat next to her. "O honey i'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He wiped the tears form her face. "I was in a bad mood and i really don't feel that way. I love kids."  
  
Serena started to cheer up. "Really?"  
  
"Of course i do. Especially if it's our baby. Something we both made."  
  
Serena started to smile alittle. "You want the baby? Your happy about this?"  
  
"Yes. We are going to have a baby." Darien smiled at her and she smiled back before jumping on Darien giving him a big hug. It was good to hear that he wanted this as much as she did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* End Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena smiled at the memory. Just then the music started. Serena looked up to see the girls walk down the aisle. Amy, Rei, then Lita walked down in their light pink bridesmaid dresses. They were very nice. It was thin strapped that crossed in the back and it flowed down to their feet fluttering behind them. Then the bridal march came on. Mina stood at the end of the aisle with her arm intertwined with her fathers. She looked so beautiful. She had the biggest smile on her face. In her white dress she couldn't have looked more content. It was off the shoulder and it poofed out right under her waist. It was low cut in the back and had a small bow at the very bottom near the small of her back. Her tiara was connected to her vail and she looked so gorgeous with her hair up in a twist.  
  
She walked down the aisle towards Andrew and he seemed to relax when he saw her. Like all his cares were taken away when she was near him. It was really sweet. The ceremony was beautiful. When they kissed tears fell from Serena's eyes. She couldn't help it, it was all so lovely. When the priest said "now you may walked back down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Robertson." Serena and the girls were full blown crying.  
  
At the reception, they had the hall decorated to intricately. Sheers hanging from every corner. High pillars holding floral designs with vines twisting around them. Tables with exquisite center pieces and candles lighting up the whole room.  
  
Everyone had a good time. Mina and Andrew were so cute together. You never saw them happier. Mina always had a smile on her face and Andrew hardly ever let go of her hand. They beamed when they cut the cake, they radiated happiness when they drank their champagne with their arms intertwined, and they looked at each other so lovingly when they danced across the floor.  
  
The night was ending and it was time for Mina to throw the bouquet. She got up on stage and stood in front of the microphone. "Ok all ladies who aren't married would you please come to the dance floor for the throwing of the bouquet." All the girls ran to the dance floor shoving each other for a good spot. Serena giggled as she watched all the girls get a little to ecstatic waitng for Mina to throw it. She turned around and let her back face the girl. She counted to three and then threw the bouquet in the air.  
  
Just as the bouquet soared through the air Serena gave a little scream. Everyone turned around to look at her in wonder of what was wrong. Serena stood there clutching her stomach. No one noticed the bouquet hitting the ground.  
  
Every one stood waiting for her to say something. Serena gave a weak smile. "Oh it's nothing my water just broke but i'm fine."  
  
As soon as Darien heard her voice he freaked out. He ran to her side "What!!! Your water broke?!?!?!?Baby come now?!?!?"  
  
All the girls and guys ran in every which direction yet not in hers. Running around thousands of tables they looked like mice in a maze. Mina tried to run but her dress was restricting. They finally get to Serena as she sits down. They all yell directions at each other yet no one listened. Amy told Greg to get to a phone and Rei told Chad to get the car. Unfortunately as they both went to do their jobs at the same time and they ran into each other bumping heads. Everyone was to busy with Serena to notice but Serena sat there laughing. Every one finally calmed down when Serena screamed."SHUT UP!!!!NOW listen. I'm having the baby not you so you need to chill." Every one stood staring at her. "Ok Now Darien you go get the car, Amy and Greg you call the hospital and tell them we are coming, Lita and ken you go get my clothes, don't forget to ice for your heads guys an the rest of you help me to the car." Darien runs to the parking lot and grabs the nearest van. Serena comes out with Mina and Rei helping her. Lita and Ken went to Serena's house to get her luggage. The rest piled into the car after helping Serena into the front seat. Darien leaves the parking lot with speed. He turned on to the road when everyone started to yell at him. "NO GOT THAT WAY!!!"  
  
"TURN LEFT!!"  
  
"TURN RIGHT!!"  
  
"ONE WAY STREET!!"  
  
"U-TURN NOW!!!!"  
  
As they sped down the road the van bounced up and down. Serena wasn't to happy. "I dont think it takes this long to get to the hospital!! I really don't want to have my baby in this car!!"  
  
Everyone looked around the car then and Mina looked dumbfounded "Whose car is this??"  
  
Everyone was speachless and they all turn to Darien. "I don't know!! I Just grabbed the first car that the valet pulled up."  
  
They get to the hospital, where Lita and Ken were waiting. They all get out of the car and grab the first wheel chair they saw. Serena sat down as they all pushed her at fifty miles and hour. They run into the hospital all talking at the same time. With theirs words getting all jumbled up.  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Wife."  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"Water broke."  
  
"Heart attack."  
  
The nurse looked at the group of people and tried to hold back laughter. One in a wedding dress, two holding ice packs to their head, and a women who was having a baby.  
  
Serena sighed and put her hands over her stomach. "And these are the people you'll be growing up with baby."  
  
They continued to yell out spontaneous words as the doctor comes up. "Hello i'm Dr. Bendle. So what's the problem here?"  
  
They all quite down and looked at him with disbelief. Then they all screamed. "SHE'S HAVING A BABY!!" The doctor jumped back.  
  
"Ok well how far apart are the contractions?" They all looked at each other not knowing what to say.  
  
"Ten minutes apart." Serena says as they are all quiet.  
  
"Ok we still have some time lets get you into a room." The doctor wheeled her away and Darien followed. "Are you the father?" Dr. Bendle said looking at Darien.  
  
He was so nervous that he couldnt really make sentences. "Father the i'm"  
  
When Serena was all set in the room she started to breath more heavily. Amy came into the room to help Serena since she was her coach. Darien stood to one side while Amy stood to the other.  
  
When the contractions were five minutes apart Serena started to forget her breathing. Amy held her hand as she coached. "Ok come on Serena breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." As she was telling Serena, Darien was doing the breathing.  
  
"Darien honey she means me, you don't have to do that."  
  
"O ok." He started to pace the room watching Serena in worry.  
  
"OK Darien your making me sick doing that. IF you dont stop and sit down, GET OUT!!" Serena was in no mood for anything right now. Darien stopped and ran back to her side.  
  
The doctor walked in and looked at her papers. "Well Serena it looks like this baby is ready to come out. Lets move you to the delivery room."  
  
They wheeled Serena down the hall and she grabbed Amy's hand. "Amy thank you so much for being here i don't know what i'd do with out you."  
  
"Don't worry Serena we'll all be waiting out here for you."  
  
After that Serena and Darien went into the delivery room.They all sat waiting for the news. Waiting for a sound. The anticipation was killing them. Rei was tearing apart a magazine, Mina sat in her wedding dress holding Andrews hand nearly crushing it, Amy paced around the room while the other guys just sat looking around.  
  
Just then Darien walked out of the room. "It's a boy!" They all gave a scream of joy.  
  
"How's Serena?" Mina asked as she gathered up her dress and walked up to him.  
  
"Baby and mommy are doing fine." They all start to congradulate Darien and yell the good news.  
  
The next day Serena woke up with the sun shining on her face. She turned to look at the chair next to her where Darien was holding their baby. "Good morning mommy." He said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning daddy." She said sweetly as she sat up.  
  
Darien put the baby in her arms and sat next to her with one arm around her and the other helping her hold the baby. Looking down at that sweet little face brought the biggest smile to both their faces. Even the baby gave a little smile.  
  
"So what are we going to name him." Serena says looking up at Darien.  
  
"I don't know. How about Ethan." He says kissing her on the head.  
  
"Ethan Shield i like that. Where did you get that?"  
  
"I found out that it was Ethan Lock's car we stole yesterday." Serena laughed and leaned close. Darien gently kissed her on the lips "I love you Serena."  
  
Serena smiles at him. "I love you Darien." As they leaned in for another kiss a big group of people bursted through the door.  
  
They all carried balloons saying 'It's a Boy' ,gift baskets with a blue theme, and flowers for Serena. They all crowded around the baby and said how cute he was. Serena looked at all the people around her. She had a true smile on her face. This is what life should be like. Friends you love, A husband that adores you and a baby as a symbol of your love. Even though times could get a bit hectic they always pulled through. This was her life and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it was a little bit of a corny ending but i couldn't think of anything else. Yea i know everyone was little excentric when they tried to get Serena to the hospital but this story is classified as a Romance/Humor. That was one long epilogue too. I didn't expect to write so much but hey now the story is truely over. This is the real end now. This is the real goodbye. Well for this story. You can still read my new one "Highest Bidder." Thank you for all your support through out this. So see ya. Please Review!! ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
